Baseado em Fatos Reais
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: 1x2 UA POV one-shot. Heero conta a Wufei em uma conversa pelo telefone como um rapaz na sua academia colocou sua vida completamente de pernas para o ar e seus problemas desde então. Leia e comente, por favor.
1. Capítulo Único

**Baseado em Fatos Reais**

_Por: Aryam_

_

* * *

_

**Avisos**: _1x2x1, leve 3+4+3 e fantasmagórico 13+5, lime, AU, Heero POV (primeira pessoa) nos Flash-Backs (que são vários), história e cenas baseadas em fatos reais._

**Arquivada**: _Contest Um Novo Amor, XYZyaoi pelo nome de May Macallyster, FFnet (claro...) e futuramente no novo site do Grupo de Traduções._

**Sumário**:_ Heero tinha toda sua vida planejada e encaminhada quando tudo vira de cabeça para baixo. O japonês conta a seu amigo Wufei numa conversa ao telefone como um americano maluco caiu de pára-quedas em sua vida transformando tudo o que ele conhecia por certo._

**Dedicatória**: _Illy-chan!!!! Se não fosse por você, essa fic estaria nos confins do meu disco rígido... Obrigada sempre pelo apoio e pela força!!! Te adoro muitão! Pra mim, essa fic é um grande marco do início da nossa amizade e por isso ela é muito especial pra mim, além de ser minha primeira fic!_

_Claro, dedico ao meu querido amigo que tanto adoro por ter me inspirado tanto nessa história._

_E também a todas as pessoas que me apoiaram desde o início: Juh, por ter me ajudado com a história e Gisele por sempre aguentar meus delírios._

_E quer saber? A mim mesma. Um brinde a minha conta agora inaugurada no ffnet!_

**Retratação**: _Gundam Wing não me pertence... Por quê, Deus?! Por que não me escolheste?!_

__

**_Boa ação do dia:_**_ Comente e faça uma pessoa feliz. Autoras felizes fazem leitoras felizes... E vice-versa._

* * *

_Baseado em Fatos Reais_

-Alô? – a voz calma era quase imperceptível para alguém desatento.

-Heero? Que história é essa que o Quatre andou contando? – ao contrário, a voz parecia um tanto afoita.

-Como foi sua viagem na China, Wufei? – Heero tentava acalmar o rapaz do outro lado da linha já prevendo o que vinha por ai.

-Foi ótimo, agora fala o que aconteceu. – Wufei pensou ter ouvido um leve suspiro, mas não importava no momento.

-Hn... Lembra daquele cara da academia que eu disse que estava me perseguindo? – Heero estava ponderando as palavras, mas chegou à conclusão que não havia modo fácil de dizer isso. Sempre ia direto ao ponto, mas era uma questão de auto-preservação.

-Lembro, última vez que nos falamos você estava desesperado pra se livrar dele. – agora Wufei ficara curioso e seu tom não escondia isso.

-Estamos juntos há seis meses. – e o tempo, com está ai?

-...

-...

-QUÊ??? – gritou completamente chocado. Se for piada, era de muito mau gosto. Heero Yuy, seu amigo solitário e frio, não brincava. Esse era o problema.

-...

-Heero! Ô Heero! Yuy trate de se explicar! – chegava a ser histérico, mas essa história tinha de ser passada a limpo.

-Se me deixar surdo não vou conseguir explicar nada. – a voz sempre impassível mostrava agora um tom de irritação.

-Meu Buda... O que aconteceu com você?! Todo mundo já tinha se conformado de você se casar com uma japonesa e ir morar no Japão! – traduzido como: "Se Heero virou gay, onde esse mundo vai parar?!".

-Eu sei, eu também. Minha vida mudou completamente, Wufei. – tinha que fazer o amigo entender que não era fácil pra ele também. Ainda não acreditava nas próprias palavras e em como elas soavam certas.

-E sua namorada? – perguntou numa ponta de esperança que logo murchou.

-Qual delas? – afinal, nunca teve um relacionamento duradouro o suficiente para chamar algum de seus casos de namorada, mas assim era como o amigo se referia a elas.

-Você entendeu! – só ficava mais nervoso a cada segundo.

-Não há mais 'namorada'. – esclareceu o mais neutro que pôde.

-Como deixou isso acontecer? Um homem! Num dia você estava desesperado pra se livrar dele e agora... – suas palavras saiam atropeladas e confusas exigindo explicação.

-Foi tudo culpa do Quatre...

******************** FLASH BACK**

Não acredito que o Quatre me convenceu a fazer isso. Não devia ter dito que meu professor de artes marciais foi embora pra Coréia do Sul, ele sabe que não gosto de ficar sem me exercitar. E agora estou aqui.

-Vamos Heero, deixa de cara feia! Você vai ver que não é tão ruim – dizia meu amigo loiro – Essa academia é muito boa!

-São todas iguais. – foi o que repliquei apenas para ser alegremente ignorado.

Quatre já conversava com um dos monitores para começar sua série de exercícios. Olhei com desconfiança desnecessária para aquele cara com a franja cobrindo um dos olhos. Não que meu cabelo fosse muito mais arrumado, mas aquilo era... Estranho. Escolhi um aparelho qualquer me separando de Quatre até a hora de ir embora.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Mas o que isso tem a ver? – estava impaciente e sabia que Heero o enrolava para acalmá-lo.

-Calma Wufei, já chego lá. – era melhor continuar evitando os gritos do amigo antes que nunca mais pudesse ouvi-los.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Com o tempo e insistência de Quatre, acabei me acostumando com a academia. Levava meu mp3 e aproveitava para aliviar o estresse da faculdade e do trabalho. Ia e voltava de carona com Quatre. Não morava muito longe do lugar, mas era caminho pra ele de qualquer maneira.

Num dia qualquer, acordei com a estranha sensação de que algo aconteceria hoje, algo diferente, mas como não sabia identificar se era bom ou ruim, ignorei. Meu dia foi absolutamente normal. Com direito a ligação de ex-namorada, trabalho de faculdade, cobrança de chefe e bronca da família por motivos desconhecidos. Quatre passou aqui para irmos à academia como sempre, e como sempre, ele foi direto falar com o monitor de franja esquisita.

Fui para a esteira e me abaixei para colocar a garrafa de água que sempre levava no chão quando notei alguém ao meu lado fazendo o mesmo. Instintivamente, levantei a cabeça para olhar ao mesmo tempo em que... O rapaz, sim, acho que é um rapaz, apesar do rosto um tanto delicado. Encaramo-nos por um tempo. Fiquei tentando descobrir se a cor daqueles olhos era efeito de lente de contato de tão incomuns.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Ele é andrógino?! – um estranho som engasgado denunciava uma risada abafada.

-Não tem graça. Só a primeira vista. – falou mais frio que de costume.

-Desculpa. – o som engasgado cessou.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Ele pareceu ficar incomodado e percebi o que estava fazendo. Ali mesmo, agachados, cumprimentamos-nos.

-Duo Maxwell – disse estendendo a mão, embora ainda desconfortável. Com aquela voz, definitivamente homem.

-Heero – foi tudo o que respondi apertando brevemente sua mão.

-Ah Duo! Você está aí! Por isso não te achava! – era Quatre.

Levantamo-nos mais depressa do que deveríamos e algum pé acabou derrubando minha garrafa, derramando seu conteúdo pelo chão. Não que alguém parecesse notar.

-Heero – Quatre colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do rapaz chamado Duo. Agora eu podia reparar com clareza a trança absurdamente grande pendendo pelo ombro. – este é um amigo meu que trouxe para conhecer o lugar, seja legal com ele. – terminou com uma brincalhona piscadela e uma enervante risadinha.

Quatre estava particularmente feliz nestes últimos dias.

-Por acaso você tem algum tipo de convênio com essa academia para estar tão empenhado em trazer clientes? Ou é algum brinde?

O loiro teve a decência de se envergonhar ante meu comentário. Bem que notei aquela camiseta com o logo da academia...

-Agora eu sou culpado por tentar ajudar meus amigos! Só estou zelando pela saúde de vocês!

Que cínico. Nem escondeu o sorriso sarcástico.

-Você também é vítima dos grandes olhos de cachorrinho pidoncho do Q? – perguntou o rapaz de trança com um sorriso, ao qual nada pude fazer a não ser retribuir, claro que não tão humorado quanto o dele, na verdade nem sabia se era perceptível.

-Enfim – continuou Quatre – este é o...

-Duo, eu sei. Já nos cumprimentamos.

-Ih Q, chegou tarde!

O loiro pareceu surpreso por um momento. Provavelmente pela minha capacidade quase inédita de cumprimentar alguém de boa vontade, mas logo se recompôs.

-Bom, já que não sou mais necessário, vou fazer meu dinheiro valer a pena – com outra piscadela, deu as costas indo de encontro ao conhecido monitor. Ainda achava que ele tentava me dizer algo.

Olhei para minha garrafa e fiz menção de pegá-la.

-Pode usar a minha – virei para Duo que segurava sorridente sua própria garrafa cheia de água. – Quando acabar enchemos as duas.

Por que não? Não é como se ele tivesse alguma doença aparentemente. Se é amigo do Quatre, não poderia ser má pessoa. Acenei um sim com a cabeça e subi na esteira preparando meu mp3.

-Então, há quanto tempo vem aqui?

Virei novamente para o rapaz na esteira ao lado e depois para o aparelho de música. Retribuiria o favor por ter tentado ser gentil comigo. Não custava nada exercitar minha comunicação social, estava precisando mesmo.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-'Pera aí! O cara tem cabelo comprido??? – perguntou indignado com o fato sem saber totalmente o por quê.

-Tem.

-Quão comprido? – tentou se acalmar. Heero não tava mesmo pra brincadeira.

-Muito.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Com o passar do tempo, descobri que o Duo odiava ser ignorado, principalmente por causa do meu mp3, mas era um cara agradável e mesmo tão diferentes, ficamos amigos rapidamente. O que era novidade para mim, afinal os poucos amigos mais chegados que eu tenho tiveram muitas dificuldades para chegar a este nível. É o principal motivo de meus relacionamentos amorosos serem sempre frios e pouco duradouros. Na maioria, por interesse.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-É, eu sei! Você demorou um tempão pra confiar em mim. – tentou descontrair mudando o rumo da conversa.

-Pois é.

-Mas o seu mau-humor também nunca ajudou. – não funcionara.

-Hn.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Descobri que me divertia com suas brincadeiras e comentários fora de mão. Sua risada era tão contagiante que era impossível ficar indiferente como eu era acostumado e logo me vi abandonar permanentemente os fones de ouvido.

Conversávamos... Ou melhor, ele falava e eu ouvia adicionando algumas opiniões, por horas sobre tudo e nada, trocávamos CDs, livros, DVDs. Ele me apresentava algumas pessoas interessantes que também fizera amizade por ali, não que tenha feito muita questão, mas esse parecia ser o jeito dele, sempre social com todo mundo tentando levantar os ânimos.

Quatre, eu só via na hora da carona, ele adotara o franjudo como 'personal trainer'.

Por um tempo aquilo pareceu suficiente.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Quanto tempo você quer dizer?

-Três semanas.

-O moleque não perdeu tempo, heim?!

-Wufei.

-Ta bom, ta bom. Continua.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

O problema começou um tempo depois que trocamos o número de celular. Duo me ligava pra jogar conversa fora várias vezes na semana, mandava mensagens para nos encontrar, as quais recusei das primeiras vezes por falta de tempo, mas estas tornaram-se mais insistentes e insinuantes. Foi aí que comecei a duvidar de suas verdadeiras intenções para comigo.

Talvez eu estivesse exagerando ou mal interpretando as coisas, mas o que me deixou preocupado foi observar seu comportamento perto das outras pessoas.

Ele parecia bem mais á vontade perto de mim. Não sei se isso realmente significava algo, mas por mais social que Duo possa parecer, com outros ainda adotava uma postura um tanto quanto conservada e tranqüila, quase tímida se comparada a liberdade que ele tem comigo. Ao contrário de como age ao meu redor, como se nos conhecêssemos há anos.

E os olhares. Fazia de tudo para ignorá-los, eram tão cheios de significado que eu me recusava a enxergar.

Mesmo nos vendo quase todos os dias, as mensagens e ligações não paravam. Sempre que atendia sua voz soava insegura, provavelmente com medo de ser ignorado, já que no telefone não se pode exigir que o outro atenda, mas logo voltava a falar de um lugar legal que poderíamos sair qualquer dia. Meio por tempo, meio por incerteza, eu sempre recusava da melhor forma possível.

O que me exigiu tomar uma atitude foi um fato que não podia mais ser deixado de lado. Minha mãe lera as mensagens.

E realizei que nada envolvendo Duo pode ser ignorado. Quanto mais eu tentava, mais confuso eu ficava.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Ele te dava mole assim? Descarado? – para Wufei, esse rapaz era um sem-vergonha.

-Na verdade, era inconsciente.

-Ah é, é? – era difícil de acreditar, mas faria um esforço pelo seu amigo.

-È.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Moro na casa dos meus pais por pura conveniência. Lá é perto do trabalho e da faculdade. Convenceram-me que assim seria mais prático e econômico até me formar, mas isso ainda levaria algum tempo. Claro que ter meu pai me vigiando tão de perto incomoda bastante, mas quase não passo o dia em casa e minha família não é muito de se meter em problemas alheios, pelo menos são bem discretos quanto a isso.

Num fim de semana, estava tranquilamente tomando café quando chega minha mãe batendo o pé com um celular na mão. O meu.

-Heero, quem é esse tal de Duo?

Na outra mão carregava um cesto de roupas. Em plenas 7:00 horas da manhã, minha querida progenitora estava guardando roupas. Ela não tinha mais o que fazer para aproveitar o sábado e isso às vezes me preocupava. Franzi o cenho começando a me irritar.

-A senhora não deve sair fuçando em coisas alheias.

-Mas você é meu filho e tenho direito de saber! – ela não estava nada feliz – Você anda se encontrando com estranhos, Heero? – seu tom mostrava claramente o que queria dizer. Sexo, drogas e rock n'roll. Mães, sempre tão iguais e indiretas. É só nisso que pensam, sempre arrumando desculpas para desmascarar seus filhos santinhos.

-Ele é só um amigo da academia.

Pela sua expressão, não tinha adiantado nada.

-Ah, da academia, é? Quer dizer que... – começou com as ladainhas.

-Mãe, sei o que a senhora está pensando. – disse cortando o assunto.

-Então como explica as mensagens? – ela balançou o aparelho na frente de meus olhos dando ênfase ao que dizia. Na tela escrito:

"_Heero! Td blz? Abriu um bar legal aki por perto, agente podia c encontrar! Te garanto q ia ser legal ^_~ Me manda resposta! Té +_!"

Peguei o celular e o fechei de uma vez.

-É exatamente o que vou perguntar.

Ela ficou mais aliviada, mas agora estava desconfiada de algo que eu jamais saberia naquele momento e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser torcer para que não levasse a sério. Algo que aprendi nesses anos é que a confrontar só a deixa mais desconfiada e é muito pior.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Quer dizer que sua mãe lê as mensagens do seu celular?! – quase dava para ver sua expressão clamante de justiça.

-Descobri neste dia. – respondeu conformado com sua situação.

-Você tem que sair da casa dos seus pais. – mas este ainda não estava conformado com a situação.

-Isso é outra história.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Tinha acabado de sair da faculdade e estava a caminho de um estabelecimento fast-food ali por perto quando ouvi chamarem meu nome. Quatre atravessava a rua correndo em minha direção.

-Oi! Eu tava passando e resolvi ver se queria companhia pro almoço.

Concordei e fomos para o restaurante. O amigo loiro comentava sobre algo qualquer, mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Pegamos a comida e nos acomodamos numa mesa de canto. Senti um olhar insistente sobre mim e vi uma expressão séria na face de meu acompanhante, que ao perceber que eu notei, voltou a ficar sorridente.

-Então Heero, Duo me disse que vocês estão se dando muito bem!

-Estávamos.

-Por quê? Não estão mais? – seu riso se tornara nervoso.

-Estou duvidando de suas intenções.

-Do Duo? Como assim? – estava genuinamente confuso com minha constatação.

Peguei o celular e abri na caixa de mensagens recebidas completamente cheia pelo mesmo nome. Selecionei uma avulsa, colocando-o na mesa como se isso explicasse tudo. Com a expressão concentrada, analisou por alguns minutos todo o conteúdo do objeto. Colocou-o na mesa novamente com exagerado cuidado tomando tempo para pensar e voltou a me ver antes de pegar o garfo.

-Sinceramente Heero, isso não quer dizer nada.

-São as pequenas coisas Quatre – mas ele não me ouvia.

-Tenho certeza que o Duo só te trata como trata outros amigos e se ele pega no seu pé é porque se preocupa ou quer te conhecer melhor... – ficou em silêncio por um tempo contemplando o que havia dito.

-Ele age diferente comigo.

-Ele ou você? – perguntou com mais convicção. Conhecia essa tática. Quando queria proteger algo, jogava a culpa no alvo mais próximo – Além do mais, e se ele gostar de você? Ele pode querer sua amizade Heero, você é um cara difícil de lidar e Duo pode estar tentando chamar sua atenção.

Grunhi algo que nem eu mesmo entendi em resposta. Talvez ele estivesse certo e eu estava interpretando mal as coisas. Talvez. E sabia muito bem o que via. Mas Quatre acabou relaxando e em seus olhos claros brilhavam pura malícia. Ai vem coisa.

-Ah Heero, dá uma chance pra ele!

-Quatre. – ele pisava em terreno perigoso e sabia disso. Odeio frases de duplo sentido.

Sabia que estava brincando, mas só de pensar me dava um frio na espinha. Nem percebi que arregalei meus olhos em surpresa. Não podia nem imaginar nós dois juntos! E eu minto muito bem quando quero também.

-Credo Heero! – Quatre se controlava para não cair na gargalhada – Não sabia que era homofóbico! – então era nesse sentido a frase.

-Não sou, apenas estou muito bem desse jeito.

-Com suas japonesas? – disse ele com ironia.

-Com minhas japonesas. – confirmei tentando soar confiante para mim mesmo.

-Ah é, esqueci que você adora ser chamado de Hee-chan – ainda tinha de agüentar ser zombado – Hum, me lembre de contar isso pro Duo – dessa vez, escondia as risadinhas com o copo de suco que tentava beber.

-Que idéia. – minha comida estava praticamente intocada – Mas diga o que quiser, meus planos de vida estão traçados e já estão entrando em prática.

-Ai... – agora fingia estar falando com uma criancinha. Olhei para os lados e não vi nenhuma – Já percebeu que nunca teve um relacionamento duradouro? A não ser a Relena, não é japonesa e durou o quê? Uns dois meses no máximo, isso porque ela sempre ameaçava aprontar escândalo toda vez que iam terminar.

-Foram dois meses e meio. E ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa.

-Talvez esteja procurando no lugar errado. – dizendo isso, voltou-se para seu prato.

Quatre parecia não estar ciente do efeito dessas palavras, comia sua salada como se nada tivesse dito. Aquilo me afetou mais do que gostaria de admitir.

-Vou dar um fim nisso – o loiro deixou sua salada e me encarou surpreso – Preciso deixar claro que não pretendo ter nenhum relacionamento amoroso com homem algum.

-E como vai fazer isso? – sua expressão se fechou de uma hora pra outra.

-Dizendo a ele.

-Heero – nunca vira Quatre tão sério – não ouse magoá-lo. Você pode estar se precipitando, acabaria cometendo um grande erro.

-Ele te disse alguma coisa, não disse?

-Não, não disse! Duo é um bom amigo. Não vale a pena você ficar se preocupando, ta? – então ele percebeu algo em seu relógio – Nossa, olha a hora! Tenho que ir! E acho melhor você se apressar também. Te pego mais tarde, tchau!

Pegou suas coisas e levantou-se apressado, com um sorriso acenou e desapareceu do restaurante em segundos. Ou assim pareceu pra mim.

Encarei minha comida até ficar enjoado. Repassava a conversa que acabara de ter vezes seguidas pela cabeça. Perdi a fome.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Eu sabia! Foi o Quatre que enfiou coisa na sua cabeça! – o chinês achava que acabara de descobrir a América.

-Ninguém enfiou nada em cabeça alguma, Wufei. – explicava paciente.

-Se você diz! Mas sempre desconfiei daquele cara. Também, com todas aquelas irmãs! – ninguém tiraria a certeza absoluta de Chang sobre suas realizações sem um ótimo motivo.

-Uh-hum.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Quatre me convenceu a esperar um pouco mais. Ficaria apenas observando por mais um tempo até que eu tivesse certeza do que Duo tentava fazer e então minhas ações não seriam em vão e aí sim, daria um jeito nisso tudo antes que acabasse enlouquecendo a mim e a minha mãe também que ainda me cobrava explicações pelas mensagens, mas ainda conseguia escapar da resposta enquanto meu pai não soubesse de nada.

Fomos à academia no horário combinado e Duo já estava lá. Ninguém poderia me culpar por me sentir inquieto ao seu lado quando meu motorista loiro foi para sua aula particular. Passei uns segundos pensando em sair dali e calculando as mais rápidas rotas de fuga, mas Duo mal se importava com meu incômodo e sem mais nem menos começamos a conversar após uma brincadeira especialmente boba sobre Quatre e seu desespero para "manter a forma" com o personal trainer franjudo. O mais surpreendente era como ele conseguia me deixar à vontade com poucas palavras. Esqueci completamente do plano de fuga e voltei a minha rotina de exercícios na companhia do jovem de olhos exóticos.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Ou o garoto é muito simpático ou você já tava perdido – constatou com um quê de desistência. Agora era entregar pra qualquer santidade.

-As duas coisas – não tinha o que comentar sobre isso. Era simples assim.

-Mas então...

-Deixe-me continuar, Wufei.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Toda vez Duo tinha uma história pra contar. O simples acontecimento de uma senhora atravessar a rua virava um conto épico dramático com proporções incalculáveis sendo apenas interrompido em sua narrativa por algum desavisado que o vinha cumprimentar.

Enquanto nos preparávamos para o aquecimento, contava como um gatinho pulou o muro de sua casa e se alojara em seu quarto por uns dois dias o que foi suficiente para criar um amor arrebatador e platônico entre o invasor e a trança do jovem ao meu lado tal qual Romeu e Julieta, ou talvez Rapunzel fosse mais apropriado. Então o cenário transformou-se numa fantástica aventura. A cachorrinha virou um monstro diabólico, provavelmente um dragão faminto, querendo devorar o pequeno príncipe de bigodes, enquanto o valente cavaleiro - Duo - o protegia em sua torre do castelo. Até que o rei e a rainha decidiram doar o bichano felpudo para uma família do vilarejo.

-Não culpo meus pais, sabe? – mesmo não parecendo, ele tem a minha idade e também mora com os pais – Shiny, a cachorra, ia acabar arrumando um jeito de atacar a pobre criatura e se não arrumasse, Mari, minha irmã, desastrada como ela só, ia ajudar. Mas ele era muito fofo, você tinha que ver!

Depois disso permaneceu quieto por uns instantes e estranhei. Escolhi este exato momento para checar o porquê de seu silêncio repentino. Ele estava me olhando com 'aquele olhar' e um sorriso tão luminoso que quase me cegou, mas me deixou suando frio. Desviei o rosto e aumentei o ritmo das pedaladas numa tentativa inútil de abafar o som ridiculamente alto em meus ouvidos do meu coração batendo acelerado no peito.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Não sabia que ele tinha sua idade – o japonês notou com satisfação a calma do amigo ao dizer isso.

-Sim, mas parece mais novo.

-Trabalha? Estuda? – hora do inquérito.

-Trabalha e estuda. Como eu. – tinha orgulho de dizer que apesar dos 'apesares', o rapaz era responsável e esforçado.

-Tem um cão chamado Shiny... – coitada da cachorra.

-Abreviação de Shinigami. Poodle. – muito invocado por sinal.

-Uma irmã chamada Mari... – seria abreviação de que? Mariana?

-Mariméia. Não o trate como alienígena Wufei. – agora entendia a sondagem do chinês.

-Hum... – pense!

-E pare de procurar defeitos.

-Achei um! Aposto que é tagarela! – pelo que Heero disse, só podia ser.

-...

-E loroteiro também, porque pra contar tanta história...

-Chega Wufei, chega.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Então fui falar com Wufei.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Só depois disso tudo você foi falar comigo? Quanta consideração! – por acaso não tinha confiança nele?

-No trabalho temos coisas mais importantes pra falar. – nunca deixaria de ser profissional para os assuntos da empresa.

-Mesmo assim...

-Era besteira na época, não tinha porque contar.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Enfim, numa conversa qualquer, comentei com Wufei o motivo de minha preocupação. Pelo menos ele, sabia que me daria algum tipo de apoio.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Er... Sobre o que eu disse aquela vez... – não que se arrependesse, mas lembrando-se agora, não havia sido nada gentil com o garoto perseguidor.

-Você nem o conhecia.

-Mas o que queria que eu dissesse? Você não estava exatamente feliz também! E pra mim o cara era um psicótico! – explicava-se como se fosse fazer diferença a essa altura.

-E ainda não o conhece. – o tom era cansado.

-Mas o plano...

****************** **FLASH BACK**

O chinês o xingou de todos os nome conhecidos e não conhecidos após chegarmos a conclusão que Duo queria supostamente mais do que simples amizade e sua idéia acabou sendo a mesma que a minha: acabar com isso do modo mais simples possível dizendo que não estava interessado, embora não de forma muito amigável como eu gostaria inicialmente.

Depois de pensar em minha conversa com Quatre tantas vezes, estava convencido de que não queria magoar Duo. Ele ainda era uma boa companhia não importando o que poderia achar. Wufei não ficou convencido ao ouvir isso, mas acabou concordando que não compensava perder uma amizade por especulações.

Sendo assim, bolamos um plano neutro e simples. Ou nem tanto. Arrumaria uma garota para fingir ser minha namorada na frente do Duo. Não sei sinceramente o que esperava com isso a não ser que entendesse minhas preferências sem se envergonhar.

Chegamos a vários nomes que poderiam interpretar o papel, mas a maioria foi riscada rapidamente por motivos diversos. Não aceitaram bem a separação, perdemos contato ou se mudaram da cidade, entre outras coisas. Decidimos fazer algo mais produtivo como trabalhar e pensar nisso depois.

Já havia deixado o assunto completamente de lado para me concentrar no computador na minha frente e a papelada ao lado até um estranho barulho chamar minha atenção. Meu celular vibrava em baixo de umas pastas perto da beirada da mesa, quase caindo. Quem estaria ligando essa hora? Ao abrir e fitar a tela brilhando, por pouco segurei uma gargalhada maligna vitoriosa.

_((Relena))  
-chamando-_

Éramos bons amigos antes de nosso relacionamento, mas o fim dele causou uma tensão entre nós. Ela sempre se esforçou para fazer tudo voltar como era antes e como eu não queria confusão, comecei a fingir que a suporto mais do que realmente o faço e para ela tudo voltou a ser um mar de rosas. Afinal, Relena infeliz significa seu irmão, Miliardo infeliz o que é ruim por ele ser um grande sócio da empresa que eu trabalho, ou seja, Miliardo infeliz também significa Treize infeliz e meu chefe infeliz significa funcionários muito infelizes. Isso causa um enorme ciclo que eu preferia evitar a qualquer custo.

Após ouvir algumas futilidades, o que ela chamava de "pôr a conversa em dia", propus o plano. Expliquei muito brevemente a causa daquilo e fui direto ao assunto. Não foi surpresa ela aceitar alegre e prontamente, mas sim não fazer nenhum comentário esdrúxulo sobre meus motivos graças a todo seu idealismo. Apenas concordou com um entusiasmo totalmente sem fundamento e combinamos mais alguns detalhes.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Você não me disse que Relena tinha aceitado bancar sua namorada na frente de um desconhecido gay. – sua voz ainda era controlada para não estourar num grito de loucura tamanha a insanidade da situação.

-Quando ela ligou você tinha saído a uns 10 minutos por causa da sua viagem.

-Ah, é verdade! – lembrou-se.

-Tive que cobrir sua parte até esses dias, só ainda não sei como o chefe te liberou por quatro meses. – agora quem estava desconfiado era Heero.

-Problema de família, sabe como é. – respondeu num murmúrio.

-Sei. Treize é um chefe muito generoso – sua voz mostrava o sarcasmo em sua constatação.

-É. A Relena deve ter adorado a idéia!

-Ah sim.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Cinco minutos. Faltavam cinco minutos segundo o relógio de parede aos fundos da academia. Olhei no meu próprio relógio de pulso só para confirmar. Duo estava a minha frente suando enquanto corria na esteira falando sobre algum assunto relacionado a sua tia totalmente alheio a minha situação de precisar controlar minha respiração ao fazer as abdominais no aparelho sem poder responder. Cada vez que levantava a cabeça olhava para a entrada antes de ter de deitar novamente. Relena estaria aqui a qualquer momento.

Um minuto e meio depois e lá estava ela. Completamente fora de seu habitat natural, sua roupa cor-de-rosa, a saia esvoaçante e bolsa de marca contrastando com as roupas justas e sem cor do pessoal da academia. Quase todos os olhares viraram-se para ela, que se sentia muito confortável em ser o centro das atenções.

Sentei no acolchoado do aparelho e esperei. A garota escaneou o lugar atentamente e finalmente me avistou. Do lugar onde estava, sorriu e acenou.

-Heeeeeeroooooo! – gritou correndo em minha direção

Duo até parou de falar para ver a origem do escândalo e quando o fez, não escondeu o sorriso divertido com a cena.

Ao alcançar onde a esperava, Relena me abraçou pelo pescoço e me beijou no canto da boca. Por muito pouco não a afastei instintivamente, devia saber que ela não perderia a oportunidade. Endireitou-se interpretando um papel conhecido e sorriu novamente.

-Pronto pra ir, querido? – sua voz era forçadamente doce e carinhosa, esperava que enganasse.

Levantei pegando meus poucos pertences e coloquei a toalha de rosto em volta do pescoço para secar uma parte do suor que tomara conta de todo o meu corpo depois de horas de exercícios. Sem hesitar um segundo, a atriz enlaçou minha cintura sem se importar que eu estivesse naquela situação sujando seu vestido novo.

-Relena – disse colocando levemente um branço em volta de seus ombros – este é Duo – apontei para o rapaz na esteira a nossa frente, este apenas acenou sorrindo – E Duo, esta é Relena – doía dizer isso, era quase assustador – minha namorada. – ela se apertou mais ainda a mim.

O rapaz de trança desceu da esteira imitando meu movimento com a toalha. Limpou a mão e esticou-a para Relena com a palma virada para cima. Ela afrouxou o aperto e estendeu sua delicada mão sendo tomada cordialmente pelos lábios de Duo como se fosse uma donzela.

-Duo, que bom conhecê-lo. Heero me falou muito bem de você.

E simples assim, meu amigo já havia conquistado sua mais nova vítima. O que foi bom, temia que ela o tratasse com desprezo. Trocaram algumas palavras, as quais não prestei atenção por estar ocupado reparando em suas expressões. Relena estava encantada.

-Acho melhor irmos andando – não queria ser o estraga prazer, mas era melhor sairmos antes que ela falesse alguma bobagem.

Duo sorriu novamente de modo simpático. Começava a me deixar nervoso. Com movimentos lentos, afastou seu cabelo da nuca jogando a trança pelo ombro e passou a toalha pelo pescoço. Nunca havia reparado o quanto era longa e pálida aquela parte de seu corpo. O movimento durou segundos, mas para mim pareceram longos minutos. Sem dizer nada, enfiou a mão no bolso da bermuda, retirou algo e me entregou. Um pacote preto de camisinha.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-... – um estranho silêncio vinha do outro lado da linha.

-...

-Wufei? – será que havia adormecido?

-Hum? To aqui, por quê? – respondeu calmo.

-Achei que fosse fazer algum comentário. – o que seria muito normal da parte do amigo esquentado.

-Eu não! Agora que ficou interessante! Pode continuar. – ficou curioso, porque interromperia agora?

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Fiquei encarando o rapaz à minha frente como se nascesse uma segunda cabeça com vários olhos na testa. Mesmo Relena misturou-se a sua roupa rosa choque em vergonha. Duo nos olhava de volta com a expressão mais inocente do mundo. Intensifiquei meu olhar sobre sua figura e ele entende o que acabara de fazer. Passou os belos olhos entre mim e a garota ainda me apertando ao lado e começou a rir. Escorou-se na esteira e gargalhou como se não houvesse amanhã. Meu rosto, só confusão e raiva. Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? O pacote em minha mão só tinha um nome em verde, sentia o formato arredondado entre meus dedos dentro da embalagem, era uma marca que eu não conhecia. Relena escondia o rosto em meu ombro.

Foi só quando percebeu que chamava a atenção de praticamente todos os presentes, Duo olhou para mim com a mão na boca segurando os risos. Respirou fundo e relaxou.

-Heero, meu caro amigo. É só chocolate – nisso, tirou um pacote idêntico do mesmo bolso, abriu retirando um pedaço de chocolate redondo. Com certeza era feito para parecer com o que tínhamos imaginado que fosse. Duo passou a língua pelo doce saboreando o gosto antes de dar uma mordida na ponta me provando ser inofensivo, seus olhos fechados faziam pensar ser a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo. Isso me fazia imaginar se esse jeito sensual era uma habilidade natural ou se ele era tão cara-de-pau de dar em cima de mim na frente de minha "namorada". Ou se apenas eu percebia.

-Quer um também, fofa? – estendeu outro pacotinho logo aceito por Relena ainda rindo da brincadeira – Então nos vemos só semana que vem, Heero. – disse ele pegando sua mochila e despedindo-se.

-Semana que vem? – não entendi o que queria dizer.

-Não lembra? Eu disse que vou visitar minha tia em outra cidade. Ela fez uma cirurgia no joelho e deu uns problemas, minha família vai aproveitar o feriado pra dar uma força pra ela. - então era isso que falava antes.

-Melhoras pra sua tia. – desejou Relena educadamente.

-Valeu!

Enquanto isso, Quatre nos observava de longe. Relena acenou pra ele, recebendo uma expressão confusa, não contei para o loiro sobre o plano e naturalmente deveria estranhar a presença da garota aqui. Duo aproveitou a deixa e foi falar com ele. Não muito tempo depois, fomos embora.

-Acha que funcionou Heero? – perguntou já na calçada acenando para seu motorista no inconfundível carro rosa parado na esquina.

-Eu não sei – fui sincero. Realmente não poderia dizer, não depois das cenas da toalha e do chocolate, mas a mente da jovem não registrou esses detalhes.

-Pois eu acho que sim, ele foi tão gentil! Você pode ter exagerado 'querido'. – o que a impediu de continuar com a brincadeira foi o carro parar a nossa frente esperando-nos no meio da rua, mas não por muito tempo, pois assim que entramos, começou a falar novamente. Fazia muito tempo que não conversávamos, ao seu julgamento.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Garota insuportável – rosnou Wufei.

-Ela não é insuportável, suas opiniões que são muito diferentes. – tentou neutralizar.

-Nem me fale! Teimosa! – já haviam discutido inúmeras vezes. Ninguém nunca vencia.

-Não acho que ela tenha enganado muito mesmo. – relembrou pensando em como ela caiu nas graças de Duo facilmente.

-Mas não acredito que era só chocolate, qual é a desse cara? Maluco... – afinal, não era Relena aqui em discussão.

-Típico.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

A semana seguinte que se passou foi a semana mais tediosa de toda a minha vida. Nunca liguei de ficar sozinho, pelo contrário, sempre me senti confortável isolado e no silêncio. Mas desde que conheci Duo, acostumei com sua falação e companhia. Ter Duo por perto se tornou tão comum que quebrar essa rotina parecia... Errado.

A falta de sua presença me deu bastante tempo para pensar.

Sem Quatre ou Wufei, sou um cara muito solitário. Minha família é totalmente dispersa, como se eles nem morassem aqui perto mesmo estando algumas quadras de distância ou em minha própria casa, não tenho irmãos ou primos muito próximos e por mais que haja esse laço de sangue nos unindo é como se tivesse essa barreira entre nós, um relacionamento familiar muito estranho como se cada vez que nos víssemos tivéssemos de nos apresentando outra vez e isso geralmente acontece em datas festivas com aquela obrigação de presença dos parentes, um verdadeiro abismo. Minha vida pode ser facilmente resumida a: faculdade, trabalho e agora academia. Meu círculo de amizades e conhecidos é extremamente restrito, não que houvesse alguma novidade até agora. Sou totalmente familiarizado com a expressão "anti-social" e não me incomodo nem um pouco, mas Duo caiu de pára-quedas passando por cima do muro tão bem construído e quebrando todas as correntes do meu conservadorismo.

Chegava a ser assustador a facilidade com a qual ele invadira meu espaço enchendo-o de vida e brilho. Definitivamente uma pessoa especial. Outra coisa que me fazia pensar, porque uma pessoa tão especial quanto ele perderia tempo comigo? Duo estava sempre agitado, pronto pra tudo e mais um pouco sempre procurando coisas novas. Totalmente oposto de meu pacato dia-a-dia. Podia ter a companhia que quisesse, com o exemplo de Relena, apesar de parecer, não é uma garota tão fácil assim e foi hipnotizada com apenas um gesto. As pessoas são mesmo imprevisíveis.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Até a mais previsível das pessoas pode surpreender. – o tom de Wufei era agora cansado.

-... – hum?

-Quem diria, um cara como você – tsc tsc.

-Entendi. – falava dele mesmo então.

-O quê?

-Nada. – essa conversa apenas daria voltas se continuasse.

-... – hum?

******************** FLASH BACK**

Enquanto Duo viajava não tive nenhuma notícia sua, nem ligações ou mensagens. Não que eu estivesse preocupado, mas isso tranqüilizava minha mãe consideravelmente, mesmo assim ainda a pegava me olhando de esguelha. Outro dia à encontrei 'xeretando' no meu celular de novo.

Até onde eu sabia meu pai não estava ciente do que me acontecia ou disfarçava muito bem, pois continuava me ignorando como sempre. Por sorte ou não, no fim de semana fiquei sozinho em casa. Meus pais saíram para ajudar a comprar o enxoval do novo primo que chegaria daqui a alguns meses. Isso me pouparia mais perguntas.

Em compensação, sozinho em casa não tinha muito o que fazer. Na verdade quase nunca tinha o que fazer, já que terminava meus trabalhos o mais cedo possível. A casa arrumada, tarefas feitas, tartaruga alimentada, seu aquário limpo, tudo em ordem e nada na televisão pra completar. Nem algum jogo pra jogar ou vontade de matar o tempo no computador, passo a semana na frente dele, não havia mesmo porque querer.

Tudo isso leva a uma conseqüência: sem ter no que me focar, meus pensamentos eram constantemente habitados pela pessoa responsável por minha confusão. E isso estava me irritando, qualquer coisa me fazia pensar nele. Relembrando o tempo que passamos juntos, tentava interpretar seu comportamento, suas reações, suas palavras, gestos e o que queriam dizer. Depois de horas rodando pela casa, não cheguei a nenhuma conclusão. Nenhuma resposta coerente o suficiente me veio, mas ainda não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Tinha certeza que isso era porque ele me intrigava demasiado, por isso entendê-lo é fundamental para minha sanidade.

Resolvi sair pra dar uma caminhada e me distrair um pouco, amanhã a semana começaria e Duo estaria de volta.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-A culpa é toda sua, as raras vezes que te convidei pra sair você recusou. – tudo estava muito claro agora.

-Não gosto dessas coisas. – sair pra beber, ir a festas ou se encontrar pra bater papo não eram seus programas preferidos, nem chegavam perto.

-É, mas viu só no que deu? Ficar 'morgando' demais te faz pensar demais e em coisas que não devia!

-Coisas que não devia? – ele pensava que era o dono da verdade agora?

-É! Nesse cara! Se você tivesse só ignorado como faz o tempo todo, mas nããããããããããooooooo! – o mundo de Wufei desmoronava aos poucos enquanto ouvia o relato.

-Não é tão fácil quanto parece.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Nada de excepcional aconteceu nesse meio tempo e me vi ansioso para reencontrá-lo, como se tivesse várias perguntas entaladas, mas não soubesse nem por onde começar quando o visse novamente. Ele voltaria cheio de histórias mirabolantes pra contar e eu estaria pronto para ouví-las.

Mas o que era esperado não aconteceu.

Ele apenas me cumprimentou com um breve manear de cabeça e uma torção nos lábios ao invés do sorriso "Colgate" digno de propaganda como de costume. Seus olhos não ostentavam o mesmo brilho conhecido. Duo estava quieto e evitando meu olhar, era estranho. Nenhuma história, brincadeira ou comentário. Esperava que ao menos dissesse algo sobre Relena. Nada.

Sempre que me virava para olhá-lo ele estava focado em algo a sua frente aparentemente concentrado no exercício que fazia. Reparando bem, Duo estava desanimado e se cansando fácil. Após apenas alguns minutos ele parou passando o braço pela testa tirando uma fina camada de suor e suspirou. Quando fui perguntar se estava bem, sutilmente se esquivou de meu toque em seu ombro, sorriu levemente e foi para outro aparelho particularmente longe de mim.

Aquilo me deixou nervoso. Há uma semana atrás estava tudo bem, aproveitávamos a presença um do outro numa boa e agora ele estava assim, com essa cara depressiva tão estranha em sua face feita para carregar alegria. Cada peso que puxava era como se fizesse o maior esforço do mundo.

Será que eu estava certo? Duo tinha mesmo segundas intenções e ao ser apresentado a Relena assumindo-a como "minha namorada" o afastara? Mas ele reagiu tão bem aquele dia, fez até brincadeira, estava fingindo?

Não era isso que eu queria! Duo se afastava de mim, mas não queria perdê-lo assim. Perder sua amizade, sua presença. Começava a entender como se tornou importante em minha vida vazia. Agora que o via distante, percebi como fazia bem conversar com ele, ou apenas ouvir sua voz, tirava um peso de dentro de mim e aos poucos me aquecia. Fazia me sentir bem. E precisava disso.

Mas posso estar sendo egoísta. Primeiro por querê-lo ao meu lado sem ser correspondido do mesmo modo e segundo por achar que o culpado por sua tristeza era eu mesmo.

Ele ficara uma semana com sua tia recém-operada e com risco de pioras. Poderia muito bem ter acontecido algo na viagem, qualquer coisa, talvez grave o suficiente para deixá-lo assim. Não necessariamente uma atração não correspondida.

É frustrante não saber o que se passa em sua cabeça.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Atração não correspondida? Você nem o acha bonito? Ou boa pinta? – era o mínimo afinal, se fosse pra mudar de lado, que valesse a pena.

-Ele é, mas na época não admitia. – dizer que Duo não era bonito é praticamente um sacrilégio, mas só agora poderia reconhecer abertamente.

-Mas admitia que o queria por perto... - garoto confuso.

-Ele é um cara legal.

-Humpt... – é melhor deixar pra lá, não tem mais conserto – E porque ele tava daquele jeito? A tia morreu?

-Não, pior.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Com mais duas horas de exercício encerrei minha sessão. Fui ao vestiário arrumar as coisas, passar água no rosto e aliviar minhas necessidades pra poder ir embora pontualmente como sempre. Não costumo tomar banho em lugares públicos a não ser que seja necessário, sempre evitei até no colégio, a idéia de ficar nu num local cheio de homens e vê-los também nus, incomoda bastante. Alguns podem chamar de insegurança, mas essa idéia logo é descartada em minha opinião. Sempre me senti desconfortável com pessoas, ainda mais tão vulnerável como no chuveiro.

Sai à procura do meu carona. Percorri todos os cantos do local, todos os aparelhos, frestas, salas individuais e nada da cabeça loira. Tinha certeza que não estava no vestiário, acabara de sair de lá. Acabei por perceber que também não vi nem sinal do monitor-franja por aí. Quatre não faria isso comigo... Faria? Corri em direção a saída e olhei para os lados da rua, avistei ao longe o carro que tinha certeza ser o dele virando a esquina numa velocidade acima do seu normal.

Foi quando senti que chovia. Não era forte, mas o suficiente para me molhar por inteiro em apenas alguns segundos. Não faria diferença ficar ensopado agora ou depois, já que terei de caminhar.

Então a chuva parou de me atingir. Acima de mim um guarda-chuva preto interrompia a passagem das gotículas de água deixando apenas seu barulho ao se chocar com a superfície. Seguindo o cabo do guarda-chuva achei seu dono. Duo. Tinha um sorriso gentil e não mais tentava desviar de meu olhar. Não conseguia entendê-lo completamente.

-Perdido? – ele riu estendendo uma toalha para que me secasse – Quatre pediu pra avisar que teve que ir.

-O que houve?

-Pelo que entendi, uma das irmãs dele sofreu um acidente e Trowa foi ajudar. Acho que ficaram bem amigos. – comentou casualmente.

-Trowa? – perguntei devolvendo a toalha.

-O monitor franjudo.

-Hum. – então esse era o nome. Pelo menos não precisava mais me referir a ele com apelidos ridículos.

Ficamos em silêncio alguns segundos observando o movimento da rua.

-Bom, posso te dar carona.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Você não aceitou, né?! Por que vai saber o que ele pode fazer... – simplesmente usando o bom senso.

-Ele não é nenhum maníaco.

-Nunca se sabe! – vivendo e aprendendo, nunca sabemos do que o próximo é capaz.

-... – será possível que fosse assim tão paranóico, até mais que ele próprio?

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Pensei um pouco e acabei aceitando.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Sabia! Ó a idéia! – o bom senso que pelo jeito seu amigo japonês não tinha.

-Que idéia? Estava chovendo. – não era uma desculpa muito convincente, mas Duo não lhe era nenhum desconhecido.

-Você tinha que dar uma de destemido, né? – o fato era que Duo ainda não passava de um maníaco aproveitador em seu ponto de vista óbvio.

-Não dei nada, só fiz o que tinha que fazer. Na maior parte do tempo Duo é inofensivo.

-Na maior parte do tempo?

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Indiquei o caminho de casa e a viagem foi silenciosa. Duo não falou nada todo o percurso e muito menos eu. Estava disposto a não deixar as coisas desandarem, mas não tentaria dizer qualquer besteira para amenizar o clima tenso, pelo contrário, precisava esclarecer isso para não vê-lo mais assim.

-Sua tia está bem?

-Ah? – não esperava que eu iniciasse a conversa – Minha tia? Sim, ela está bem. Nada grave.

Estacionou o carro em frente a minha casa, mas não se pronunciou, tamborilou os dedos no volante voltando a ficar estranho. Hesitei em sair do carro, pois sabia que havia mais para ser dito.

-Sabe Heero... – começou um tempo depois – Me desculpa.

Desculpa? Não era exatamente isso o que esperava. Na verdade não sabia o que esperar, mas desculpas não estavam no topo da lista. Aguardei pacientemente uma explicação melhor.

-As mensagens, as ligações! Caramba, você deve me achar um louco! – ele estava prestes a explodir conforme as palavras fluíam – Na hora eu não percebi, mas depois... Cara, quando conheci sua namora acho que me toquei, sei lá! Eu te disse cada besteira, melhor, escrevi também. Eu tava parecendo um obcecado, mas eu só queria te ver pra gente poder se divertir fora da maldita academia!

Fiquei impressionado. Disse tudo num fôlego só. A culpa não era dele de tentar se aproximar, acabou fazendo aquelas coisas sem perceber. Eu fiquei meio assustado com toda essa revelação, ele trasbordava sentimentos, mas não achei tão ruim assim como esperado, fiquei até lisonjeado de ser o alvo de sua atenção. Duo é realmente uma boa pessoa. Agora, "maldita academia?" Ele vai lá todo o dia, talvez seja só uma força de expressão. Ou não.

-Droga! Eu continuei a ir lá só pra te ver! – sua voz saiu temerosa.

Isso sim me deixou surpreso.

-Claro que... Acabei me acostumando, lá é legal até, e Quatre foi super gente boa comigo, nem tínhamos tempo de nos ver mais. – ria nervosamente com as lembranças e a voz ainda trêmula – Mas na verdade eu sempre tive um motivo pra ir e aí percebi como estava sendo idiota! – sua voz oscilava entre tons mais baixos e altos demonstrando sua emoção dando ênfase ao que queria que eu entendesse – Não é porque gosto de você que tenho direito de tentar alguma coisa! – calou-se para recuperar o controle, os olhos brilhando mais que o normal ameaçando transbordarem, as mãos apertando o volante.

Em resposta, meus olhos se arregalaram momentaneamente, observava suas expressões pelo nosso reflexo no vidro escurecido pela noite. A dúvida escrita em meu rosto e só ele podia ler.

-Não é óbvio? – ele me leu rapidamente se explicando – Eu gosto muito de você, nunca quis te assustar, só percebi depois – sua voz diminuía, estava mais calmo, de nervoso para triste, suas mãos afrouxaram o volante e afundou no banco – Acho que... Acho que eu... – respirou fundo – me apaixonei por você. Não sei como aconteceu.

Seus olhos lacrimejantes e sua face ficou séria mostrando toda sua convicção ao dizer aquilo. Apaixonado? Por mim? Estava louco? Minha cabeça girava e continuei encarando sua expressão pelo vidro sem saber o que dizer.

Mas nós dois somos garotos!

O pensamento gritava em meus ouvidos tentando me distrair do aperto no coração. Achei que ia sufocar. Ele interpretou de seu próprio jeito o silêncio, fechou os olhos e murmurou mais um pedido de desculpas. Eu apenas esperei. Desejava ver dentro de seus olhos para buscar a verdade dessa confissão.

Contei um minuto até Duo se conformar que não o espancaria, sairia correndo ou ao menos me moveria. Endireitou-se em seu acento e finalmente virou-se para meu perfil. Lentamente também me virei para encontrar seus belos olhos mais claros do que de costume por estarem marejados me obrigando a deparar com toda certeza de que seus sentimentos me envolviam mais do que gostaria de admitir. Estava preso. Foi como levar um forte tapa na cara diante da realização de que ele não era mais apenas um rapaz a meu ver, mas uma pessoa que eu admiro e me é especial. É essa pessoa que quero por perto.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Quem será numa hora dessas? Só um minuto, já volto.

Heero ouviu o barulho do telefone batendo e ao longe, passos, uma voz abafada pela distância e então, minutos depois, os passos voltaram e o telefone foi pego novamente com um leve baque.

-O celular estava tocando. – informou Wufei.

-Ah. – respondeu sem muito interesse.

-Era Treize. – só pra esclarecer.

-Uh-hum. – agora sim interessante.

-Ele queria... Conversar. – também achara estranho o fato do chefe ligar num fim-de-semana.

-Conversar? – claro, claro que sim.

-É, sobre... Sobre... – nem ele mesmo engolira a desculpa do chefe.

-Sobre? – já que Wufei estava disposto a falar.

-Trabalho! Claro!

-Certo. – porque não?

-Uns relatórios que eu fiz. – novamente, só pra não deixar dúvidas.

-O que tem? – e daí que ele tinha feito relatórios? Que fosse mais objetivo.

-Quer falar sobre eles. – tentava convencer a si próprio ainda.

-Francamente Wufei. – quanta baboseira em tão pouco tempo.

-Tudo bem, num almoço, não tem nada demais! – afinal, o chefe não era casado? Melhor conferir mais tarde só por precaução.

-Sei.

-Continua!

****************** FLASH BACK

No meio dessa realização percebi que meus olhos estavam fechados, um cheiro doce e agradável invadia meus sentidos, uma sensação quente percorria todo meu corpo. Seus fios sedosos fazendo cócegas em minha face, os rostos se tocando numa leve carícia e seus lábios sobre os meus. Nunca saberei quem iniciou o beijo.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMP****IDO**

-Ah cara! Não precisa desses detalhes! – se continuasse com isso, precisaria ver um filme pornô depois para esquecer a imagem que se impregnava na cabeça.

-Você queria saber o que aconteceu. – como dizem: cuidado com o que deseja.

-Eu falei que esse garoto ia acabar te agarrando se aceitasse carona.

-Foi consensual.

-Fala sério! – seu amigo estava ficando maluco.

-Estou falando.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

A próxima realização foi de estar deitado na cama encarando uma mancha amarela no teto. Meu quarto precisava de pintura. Embaixo das cobertas nunca foi tão acolhedor, a cabeça doía de tanto martírio. Tentava de qualquer maneira entender o que houve ontem á noite.

Quatre foi embora, estava chovendo, Duo me deu carona, então nos beijamos. Com um último olhar sai do carro e fui direto pra cama onde estou até agora, absurdamente cansado depois de um dia cheio de trabalho, aulas, horas de exercício, acontecimentos inexplicáveis e quase nenhum descanso. Consegui dormir já de madrugada e ainda é cedo numa manhã de sábado.

Estou passando mal – certeza que a causa é nervosismo – a cabeça pra explodir, sem fome, sem vontade de ver ninguém e o único pensamento o qual minha perturbada mente conseguia registrar é: "Estou arrependido".

Arrependido de beijar outro homem. Arrependido de estragar uma amizade tão importante. Arrependido pela primeira vez de seguir minhas emoções mesmo sem saber quais são.

Não ligo para o que os outros podem dizer ou pensar, mas pelo fato de meus planos estarem sendo arruinados. Foi só um beijo, eu sei. Pareceu deveras certo e não devia ser assim. Na verdade, pareceu tão certo que chega a ser errado. Somos dois garotos, como ele pode não ligar para esse fator? Nós dois somos jovens seguindo nossos caminhos buscando uma razão de vida como qualquer outra pessoal normal, então o que está acontecendo de bizarro aqui? E porque estou tão preocupado se foi só uma coisa de momento? O que Duo disse provava que não era tão simples assim e a quem eu queria enganar? O que aconteceu foi importante a ponto de me deixar na situação mais vulnerável na qual jamais me encontrei.

Acabei por levantar com minha mãe chamando para o almoço. Nunca mais tocou no assunto do celular e nem ela nem meu pai pareceram notar alguma coisa de anormal em meu silêncio.

As horas passavam devagar, uma vontade de sair pra distrair as preocupações com as quais não podia lidar me consumia, mas o mal-estar não passava. Só conseguia pensar nele e com um bom motivo no final das contas. Eu ficava mais confuso a cada passo dado, o que tudo significava pra mim, o que aconteceria dali em diante, o que deveria fazer ou se ao menos tomaria uma atitude, poderia simplesmente ignorar, agir normalmente e esquecer. Não contei o tempo que fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na sala sem prestar atenção no documentário provavelmente já exibido mil vezes na televisão.

Tomei uma decisão.

Verifiquei novamente o paradeiro de meus responsáveis; mãe: no quarto lendo algum livro esotérico, pai: no escritório trabalhando com o computador ligado e bagunça de papéis na mesa; suponho que ficarão entretidos por algum tempo. Olhei do telefone para o celular. Preferi ser mais impessoal e não mostrar que estava tão preocupado quanto na realidade e também queria lhe dar chance de uma réplica negativa sem constrangimentos. Peguei o celular e digitei uma mensagem pedindo para que me encontrasse na praça que sabia estar deserta agora ao entardecer. Dez torturantes minutos de meditação no sofá depois, recebi sua resposta, não esperava nada muito articulado, mas um simples "_Tá_" me perturbou um pouco.

Não sabia exatamente o que diria, mas sim que deveria dar cabo ao tormento, ele poderia estar passando por algo semelhante. Ou não.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Eu pagava pra ver isso. – que deleite a imagem lhe proporcionava.

-Ver o que?

-O dia em que Heero Yuy ficou confuso e passou mal de nervoso – chocante!

-Não foi um dia muito agradável. – humilhante lembrar disso.

-Imagino. – lembraria de checar sua conta no banco mais tarde – Que praça é essa?

-Aquela ao lado da biblioteca.

-Do outro lado da cidade em pleno sábado, longe de tudo, não é a toa que não tinha ninguém.

-E já estava anoitecendo.

-E não é perigoso? – pra quem pediria ajuda se Duo resolvesse atacá-lo outra vez?

-Não, lá é tranqüilo.

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer... Mas ele foi mesmo?

******************** FLASH BACK**

Rabisquei um bilhete avisando que ia sair e o coloquei no lugar das chaves do carro. Meu pai sempre usava o carro do hotel que trabalha como gerente, então não faria falta mesmo. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, dei a partida e fui em direção ao local combinado. Virando a esquina liguei o som bem alto para distrair antes que enlouquecesse de uma vez.

Chegando lá não vi sinal dele, então sentei num banco para esperar. Olhando em volta, a única alma viva do lugar era um homem empurrando um carrinho de picolé descendo a rua. Conforme o tempo passava, começava a achar que levaria um bolo.

Para o meu alívio, ouvi um carro estacionar do outro lado da praça, não me dei o trabalho de conferir quem vinha por trás de mim, só o fiz quando senti uma mão no meu ombro. Com um tímido "_oi_" deu a volta no banco parando na minha frente. Usava um boné preto combinando com sua calça jeans da mesma cor completando com a camiseta branca detalhada apenas com alguns desenhos sem forma em vermelho. Na academia sempre me recusava a reparar em qualquer um, não estava procurando ninguém ainda mais um homem, mas devido às circunstâncias agora posso dizer com certeza que reconheço o rapaz à minha frente como sendo uma visão muito agradável. As roupas nem largas e nem exageradamente justas, na medida suficiente para apreciar que as malhações tinham dado resultado em seu corpo suave, mas nem um pouco frágil. Quando me dei conta que estava o analisando, levantei apertando sua mão num outro gesto impessoal.

Não foi uma boa idéia, ele se retraiu ficando na defensiva.

-Duo, precisamos conversar – disse o óbvio para ficar claro.

-Pode começar, já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer – foi a resposta fria que recebi, as coisas não caminhavam bem.

-O beijo era o que queria me dizer? – talvez ele não tivesse previsto o que aconteceu, mas não devia ser deixando de lado depois do que me disse na noite anterior, havia mais a ser esclarecido pelo menos para mim.

-Não tive culpa pelo que aconteceu. – cruzou os braços apertando os dedos na manga da camisa – Quer um pedido de desculpas? – perguntou irônico.

-Não.

Tentei ver melhor seus olhos por debaixo do chapéu, mas abaixou a cabeça para olhar uma planta ao lado do banco.

-Então o que quer? – Duo estava com medo que eu tomasse uma medida drástica, como bater nele ou pior, ignorá-lo.

-Entender o que está acontecendo – o que está acontecendo entre nós, foi o que pensei o dia todo, como as coisas chegaram a isso era o que queria saber.

-Está arrependido, não está? – como de costume, Duo me entende sem que eu diga muita coisa, sem precisar ser articulado, o que facilita.

-Você não?

-Não! – o pior foi afirmar olhando nos meus olhos com toda a convicção.

-Isso não está certo – como poderia estar?

-Olha Heero, não quero te convencer de nada, mas porque não é certo? O que tivemos ontem foi verdadeiro você admitindo ou não. – por mais clichê que isso possa ter soado, ele está certo.

-Não é assim que as coisas devem ser – Duo deveria ser meu amigo, eu me formaria, casaria e ele até poderia ser padrinho.

-Eu já esperava por isso – arrumou umas mechas da franja debaixo do boné antes de continuar – E como as coisas devem ser então?

-Normais! – como ele não entendia? Não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum!

-Se quer saber, errado mesmo é deixar de tentar ser feliz por ignorância! – controlava-se para não gritar na minha cara – Sabia que 'tava me arriscando dando a cara pra bater, mas tinha que fazer, não agüentava mais pensar se você entenderia ou não, foi uma oportunidade que não podia perder – falava sem parar enquanto encontrava as palavras como no carro – Normal, Heero, é buscar afeto com alguém que te compreende e mais normal ainda é errar. – deu as costas e se afastou.

Vi os riscos em vermelho distanciando cada vez mais até que num impulso não sei saído de onde, corri o alcançando em poucas passadas, peguei seu braço e no momento em que se virou para mim tomei seus lábio numa cena cinematográfica evitando toda chance de protesto. Fez menção de me empurrar e o abracei fortemente contra mim, alguns segundos depois e fui retribuído com igual entusiasmo. O beijo tornou-se lento, mas ainda intenso como se fosse para durar eternamente. Não que qualquer um dos dois se importasse no momento.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas durante o beijo, o mundo se apagou e nada mais era real.

Apartamos sem aviso, quando o soltei, cambaleou quase caindo caso não tivesse o segurado pelos seus braços antes do desastre acontecer. Seus olhos tinham um brilho singular e a postura defensiva se desfez. Disfarçou passando a mão na camisa desamassando a dobradura formada, em seguida abaixou para pegar o boné o qual nem percebi que havia caído. Ficou olhando com exagero interesse para o chapéu em suas mãos por um momento antes de me olhar outra vez.

-Eu já... – de repente parou percebendo com curiosidade algo ao nosso lado.

Lá estava o picolezeiro que descia a rua, mas agora estava rente a praça. A boca aberta e os olhos arregalados para nós transformavam o rosto cansado do pobre senhor em cômica. Duo não se agüentou e gritou "Ô tio, me vê um picolé aí!" bem na hora que o carrinho escapou de seus dedos e deslizou sozinho pela descida, foi então que desistiu de nos encarar como aberrações, achou melhor correr por seu ganha pão. Duo deu boas risadas, eu acompanhava de meu próprio jeito quieto. Quando cessou, contemplou o céu pintado em laranja, rosa, roxo, azul e cores que se misturavam enquanto o Sol nos deixava, para lembrar o que ia dizer.

-Eu já pensei demais. Tenho certeza do que sinto por você. – apesar do peso das palavras, um sorriso brincava em sua face e tudo estava mais brilhante – Se tiver dúvidas, se pelo menos tiver dúvida quanto ao que sente por mim eu espero o tempo que for necessário porque sequer pensei que você fosse considerar alguma... possibilidade e me corrija se estiver errado! – não o corrigi.

Senti como uma garotinha colegial ouvindo seu dedicado namorado dizer que não teria pressa para transar com ela mesmo morrendo de excitação, sabia que não era o caso. A expressão relaxada mostrava entendimento, deu uns tapinhas amigáveis no meu braço e com um último olhar, foi embora me deixando com meus pensamentos.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Nossa... – murmurou impressionado.

-O quê?

-Ele tem personalidade forte... Ao que me parece. Corajoso. – precisava começar a simpatizar com o cara, logo dividiriam feriados juntos. Pra gritar na cara de Yuy lhe dando lições de moral, tinha de ser mesmo.

-Considerando tudo o que aconteceu, era o mínimo que eu esperava.

- Mas o picolezeiro coitado, deve ter ficado traumatizado. – um homem tão simples.

-Ninguém mandou olhar.

-Verdade.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Duo estava certo, agora compreendia. Nossas chances aparecem quando menos se espera e vão embora tão rápido quanto uma lebre fugindo de um caçador, eu podia ter acabado com tudo naquele momento dispensando suas palavras e minhas vontades. Não que eu acredite em destino, mas tudo me leva a crer que minhas oportunidades abriram meus olhos. Estava tudo ali, era só relaxar e aproveitar, mas não poderia ser tão simples assim. Ou talvez fosse e eu nunca quis reconhecer.

A visão de dois homens romanticamente envolvidos ainda é complicado de ser admitido principalmente pela sociedade em que cresci, claro que não sou ignorante a ponto de achar que a homossexualidade é doença ou que os homossexuais são poucos pelo mundo a fora, mas não é uma prática exposta a mim, nunca tive que conviver com alguém assumido, sendo uma novidade com a qual ainda tinha que me acostumar. Pra ser sincero nunca havia imaginado que algo assim pudesse acontecer comigo, embora como qualquer adolescente a imagem passou uma vez como um meteoro, faz parte da curiosidade sexual na puberdade, tenho maturidade suficiente para admitir, mas é passado e jamais foi importante.

Agora as coisas mudam de lugar. Atração por outro homem também nunca presenciei, em compensação, Duo valeu por toda minha curta experiência, nenhuma mulher me fez sentir como quando estou com ele. Desisti de me enganar, minha ações falam por si mesmas.

A textura de sua pele, seus cabelos, lábios, o brilho em seus olhos, seu calor, seu cheiro, sua voz, seus gestos, seu sabor, inconscientemente gravados em minha memória. Seguia um caminho sem volta, ou melhor, pelo qual não queria voltar. Quanto mais tentava apagar, mais as sensações se impregnavam em mim.

Tive dois dias para perceber estar perdido.

O único contado direto que tive com alguém foi Quatre me ligar no horário de almoço na segunda-feira para avisar que não me daria carona porque iria visitar sua irmã. O acidente não foi grave, mais um susto, mas Quatre sendo ninguém mais ou menos do que ele mesmo queria verificar se estava tudo bem com ela.

Passei o dia sem conseguir concentrar em nada por muito tempo. Hoje daria um fim nesse chove não molha; criava expectativas de ficar no vácuo e ele não aparecer, até pensei em escrever uma carta, mandar uma mensagem, ligar ou um e-mail, mas parecia uma atitude desesperada e não queria os papéis iniciais invertidos.

Ao invés de vestir meu uniforme de academia, spandex e regata, fui de calça e camiseta sem a mínima intenção de malhar, tinha assuntos mais importantes a tratar e aparentemente Duo teve a mesma idéia. A bermuda, camiseta e jaqueta denunciavam a falta de interesse nos aparelhos. Quando cheguei, ele estava sentado num dos sofás da recepção, assim que entrei fez sinal com a cabeça reconhecendo minha presença, bateu a mão ao seu lado e sentei onde pediu. Mal me acomodei e ele falou para darmos uma volta, seria mesmo melhor para conversar o assunto que vinha por aí, muitas pessoas passam por aqui o que torna o local desconfortável. Caminhamos um pouco sem direção, cada um esperando o outro começar, entretanto, sabia que essa seria minha tarefa, mas para minha surpresa não foi.

-Como foi o fim de semana? – perguntou casual.

-Estranho.

-Mesmo? – estava calmo, preparado para o que viesse.

-Revelador.

-Jura? – esperava ansioso pelo que eu diria, mas não me apressava.

-Pensei muito e... – fui interrompido depois de tanto pensar no que diria.

-Heero – adiantou-se parando na minha frente – tem certeza que foi tempo suficiente? Podemos só conversar, não precisa ter pressa, eu... – a imagem da colegial voltava, mas dessa vez ele que foi interrompido.

-Duo – segurei em seus ombros para olhar em meus olhos – minha decisão não vai mudar.

-Ah é, esqueci como é cabeça-dura. – seu tom era irônico e ao mesmo tempo divertido.

-Eu não sei se o amo – as palavras estavam entaladas, era difícil dizer isso, mas tinha que sair. Segurei seu queixo gentilmente para não desviar o olhar – mas acho que é esse o significado desse sentimento que tenho por você – seus olhos arregalaram-se para mim procurando a sinceridade em minhas palavras – e odeio ficar confuso.

-Você é mesmo um sabichão, não é? Deve ser mesmo frustrante não ter certeza. – seu sorriso sarcástico é hipnotizante em sua face, quase esqueci do que falávamos, e mais incrível ainda é a capacidade de virar o jogo – Acho melhor confirmar então.

Num movimento natural nos encontramos um nos braços do outro, as línguas moviam-se por conta própria e afirmo com certeza que perdi consciência do que acontecia por algumas frações de segundos. Não fazia idéia do quão tarde poderia ser, quem poderia estar assistindo o espetáculo, se estava o apertando demais ou deixando marcas por onde minhas mãos passavam. Tudo o que queria era sentí-lo fundir-se a mim me completando de um jeito que nunca achei ser possível.

Apartamos ofegantes e nos encaramos como dois bêbados tolos viajando na maionese. Duo tossiu propositalmente aproveitando para olhar em volta na rua cheia, pegou meu pulso e me puxou por lugares mais calmos. Ele liderava o caminho, enquanto conversávamos amenidades. Chegamos a nada mais nada menos que um trailer de cachorro-quente, segundo meu acompanhante "o melhor dog da cidade!", o dono o reconheceu como antigo cliente e nos deixou bem confortáveis numa mesa na calçada a luz do luar comendo um gigante pão e salsichas cobertas por recheios transbordando, os quais não perdi tempo tentando identificar. Tinha mais com o que me ocupar como ver Duo se lambuzar e o lanche se desmanchando em suas mãos. Como uma cena tão boba poderia ser tão engraçada?

Do nosso lado outro casal passava um bom tempo como nós rindo, a garota pegou um guardanapo e limpou a bochecha do namorado, e em agradecimento, ele beijou a mão da namorada deixando-a lisonjeada e um clima enjoativamente doce se formou entre eles. Quando me voltei pra ele, estendia um guardanapo apontando algo no meu rosto, limpei ao som de suas risadas e brincadeiras, não consegui evitar meu próprio sorriso ao comparar as diferenças entre nós e os dois aqui do lado. Éramos tão felizes quanto eles, tão apaixonados, porque não, quanto eles e tão comuns quanto, então o que nos fazia diferentes?

Foi divertido e por incrível que pareça foi o encontro mais romântico que já tive, mas isso, claro, é segredo.

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Foi assim que aconteceu. – Heero terminou aliviado ao cumprir o tempo previsto.

-Foi isso? E depois? – afinal, depois disso foram mais seis meses.

-Ficamos juntos até firmar um relacionamento.

-E seus pais?

-O que tem?

-O que acham disso? Ou ainda não contou?

-Contei depois de um mês pra minha mãe, que não aceitou muito bem.

******************** FLASH BACK**

-Mãe, tenho um relacionamento com um cara.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Por que contou pra ela? – parecia uma grande burrice.

-Ela continuava perguntando sobre meus relacionamentos, teve uma hora que tive de dizer. – não tinha motivos para se esconder, apenas ser discreto, mas sua mãe não deixava opções.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Ela ficou uns cinco segundos para absorver a informação e caiu dura no sofá da sala, paralisada. Ficamos um minuto nisso, quando me preparei para sair do cômodo, deu sinal de vida.

-É aquele tal de Duo, não é? – sua voz soou tão triste e magoada que quase me arrependi. Quase. Ela precisava encarar o fato mais cedo ou mais tarde.

-É.

Sai sem mais satisfações e não me preocupei ao vê-la horas depois na mesma posição com olhos chorosos. Ela pediu tanto pra saber.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã ela apareceu gritando na sala para me dizer o que já esperava. Como isso é errado, que absurdo, é contra a natureza, era só uma fase, eu não deveria me iludir, ele era má influência, deveria colocar a cabeça no lugar e resolver isso. Peguei minhas coisas sem nenhum comentário a acrescentar e sai ainda a ouvindo gritar. Não valia a pena tenta convencê-la do contrário, não no momento.

Encontrei Duo na frente da academia como começamos a fazer, às vezes aproveitávamos para fazer os exercícios diários ou saíamos para qualquer lugar. Ele estava encostado na parede do lado de fora com uma expressão derrotada. Bastou ele dizer:

-Sua mãe me ligou. – para minha raiva subir a níveis inimagináveis. Deve ter pego o telefone na minha lista de contatos com aquele lance das mensagens.

-Não importa o que ela disse. – foi preciso mais algumas palavras para convencê-lo que ela estava descontrolada. Acabou por me contar brevemente que ela tentara humilhá-lo e afastá-lo de mim, mas não queríamos remoer isso, daria um jeito mais tarde.

Chegando em casa, agüentei mais uma sessão de gritaria até resolver arrumar uma mochila e sair de casa. O único lugar que achei lógico ir foi o hotel do meu pai. Dorothy, uma das supervisoras e amiga de Relena, foi muito prestativa ao me deixar usar um dos quarto vazios sem fazer alarde, sorte minha não ser temporada.

Fiquei no refúgio por duas semanas até ser convocado para uma reunião no quartel general. Fui informado pela minha tenente ser uma decepção para o exército, estava me autodestruindo e arruinaria minha reputação enquanto soldado. Bastou balançar a cabeça em reconhecimento as instruções de guerra com direito a "sim senhora". Tentava afastar a imagem da minha mãe vestida em uniforme verde-oliva camuflado com um mapa preso em uma lousa atrás de si, meu pai não abriu a boca, sequer olhava pra mim, só o fez quando minha mãe bateu o pé, pegou minha mão e lançou a granada em cima de mim esperado que milagrosamente não explodisse.

-Você realmente gosta dele, meu filho? – seus olhos eram duros, mas não tanto quanto ao do general sentado na poltrona. Ela suplicava para não ser a resposta que esperava.

-Sim.

-Não esperava mais nem menos. – disse meu pai num suspiro me encarando com o maior desprezo que vi na vida – só não seja um fracasso, filho. – fechou os olhos, levantou-se cansado e se fechou no escritório, não foi surpresa ele pensar tão pouco de mim, mas me pouparia de buscar uma razão dessa vez.

No dia seguinte voltei para casa com a permissão de ambos superiores.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-E os pais dele já sabiam?

-Não, contou uns dias depois.

-E ai?

-A mãe ameaçou mandá-lo morar com a tia em outra cidade e obrigá-lo a fazer tratamento. – foi um tempo difícil, a mãe do Duo podia ser tão louca quanto o filho.

-Ah! Que nem na novela? – a cena lhe pareceu familiar.

-Que novela? – estão falando do mesmo assunto?

-E o que aconteceu? – deixa pra lá...

-Ele respondeu que já é maior de idade, toma suas próprias decisões, ganha seu próprio dinheiro e se precisasse sair de casa não seria problema. Depois de uns dias a mãe entendeu que se não aceitasse perderia o filho e seria pior. – algo que sempre gostou em seu amado era que ninguém interferia em suas decisões a não ser ele mesmo.

-E o pai?

-Padrasto. Deu o maior apoio, disse que se ele é feliz assim, não importa nem um pouco. – cara engraçado esse Howard.

-Cara, você precisa mesmo sair da casa de seus pais.

-Eu sei, já está em andamento.

-Como assim?

-Duo e eu vamos alugar um apartamento.

-Vocês vão? Juntos? Mas isso é quase casamento! – e casamento é coisa séria, tudo bem que seria melhor viver independente, mas assim já é demais!

-Necessário. – conformou que teria de explicar.

-Por quê?

-São poucos que sabem do relacionamento e não temos como ficar juntos. Sozinhos. – entendeu ou quer que desenhe?

-Quer dizer que você... Vocês já... – não, será? Teve ele coragem? Precisaria olhar pela janela procurando sinais do fim do mundo?

-...

-Vocês já transaram????? – se não respondesse agora nunca descansaria em paz no túmulo.

-Claro. – não há ato mais natural, a não ser andar pra frente, comer, dormir e trabalhar.

-Como "claro"? Quando foi? Como foi? – talvez não para Wufei, tão natural quanto ser abduzido.

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Faziam três semanas que estávamos juntos. A ex-namorada e grande amiga de Duo, graças as minhas preces, estava para se casar e resolveu dar uma festa. Sempre que nos encontrávamos a garota grudava nele como super-bonder e nem água quente fazia soltar, mas ele implorara para que eu fosse nessa festa.

O 'porém' é que Duo ficou tão feliz, mas tão feliz por eu ir à festa que bebeu até passar mal.

A festa estava barulhenta, cheia de gente, bebida, salgados e música muita alta, segundo fui informado, do jeito que uma boa festa animada deve ser.

Fui forçado a dar os parabéns a Hilde e seu noivo desconhecido ao esbarrar neles quando Duo tentava me fazer dançar com ele no meio daquelas pessoas suando ao som de uma batida repetitiva sem fim. Confesso que a experiência de se mexer com o ritmo descontrolado e sem sentido foi válido, Duo dançava surpreendentemente bem e tive de me controlar um bocado para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo, a essa hora ele já dava sinais de recaída. Não faço idéia de quantos copos ele entornou, hora ou outra ele sumia e voltava com um líquido de cor diferente na mão.

Por sorte ele não é do tipo que fica louco e dá vexame subindo na mesa e dando uma de dançarino exótico, tirando a roupa ou vomitando ou dizendo besteiras pra quem quiser ouvir, mas que morre de dor de cabeça, como uma ressaca antecipada. Às três horas da manhã agüentei o suficiente. Duo já se escorava em qualquer superfície completamente tonto. Coloquei-o no carro e dei uma lenta volta com os vidros abertos para que tomasse um pouco de ar. Não poderia levá-lo para casa, imagino a reação de sua própria mãe ao vê-lo nesse estado e muito menos para minha casa, meus pais não ficariam nada felizes em chegar a essa hora em plena terça-feira segurando um garoto desconhecido bêbado nos braços, também não bateria na casa de ninguém no meio da noite. Então vi uma luz. Na verdade uma placa emitindo luz néon em vemelho indicando um Motel. Parecia uma boa idéia, ele poderia descansar em paz, não é porque estamos num lugar desses que temos que fazer algo.

A moça do balcão sorriu como se soubesse o que aconteceria e me deu dois pacotes de camisinha ignorando o estado de meu parceiro, Duo escorregava ao meu lado e resolvi não fazer caso. No quarto, mal notei a cama redonda e os espelhos espalhados na parede e teto, fui direto para o chuveiro, joguei-o no azulejo e liguei a água fria. Assustou-se com o choque inicial, mas não o deixei levantar imediatamente.

-Heero... – murmurou manhoso segurando meus braços que o seguravam em retorno – Por favor, 'tá frio!

Cedi a seu pedido e o levei para cama, dei-lhe toalha e roupão ajudando-o a se secar, não reclamei um segundo de precisar abrir os botões de sua camisa molhada por seus dedos não acharem os pequenos alvos. Começou a rir sem explicação.

-O que foi? – perguntei sem interromper minha tarefa.

-Faz cócegas! – ele segurou minha mão e entendi que se referia ao fato dos nós de meus dedos passarem de leve em seu peito a cada pedaço aberto da camisa – Ah não. – parou de rir levando a mesma mão à cabeça – Saco, minha cabeça! Culpa sua de me fazer rir desse jeito. – não estava irritado, apenas frustrado.

Peguei o telefone para pedir alguns comprimidos. Não tinham chá, mas café já estava de bom tamanho. Após o remédio para dor de cabeça e bebida quente, Duo estendeu-se na cama confortável relaxando ali mesmo. Não cansaria de vê-lo assim. Por uns 20 minutos falamos sobre a festa, ele comentando sobre alguns acontecimentos e eu o lembrando dos fatos que esquecia.

Anunciou já se sentir melhor e sentou-se na beirada da cama comigo.

-Desculpa o trabalho Hee.

-Não tem problema, já queria ir embora mesmo.

-Pelo menos se divertiu um pouco? – num gesto comum, colocou a mão em meu pescoço passando a ponta dos dedos em minha nuca, como em todos as vezes anteriores foi inevitável meus escassos pelos arrepiarem-se involuntariamente.

-Um pouco. – encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro movendo sua outra mão para passear em meu abdômen.

-Que bom... – suspirou em meu ouvido.

Pensamentos nada castos passaram por mim. Duo tratava de 'sexo' como brincadeira, mas o assunto ainda era tabu para nós dois. Mesmo ciente de suas preferências, meu acompanhante nunca foi até o fim com outro homem antes, o motivo mais provável é que sou seu primeiro namorado e no meu caso não preciso nem comentar.

-Obrigado – sua mão subiu de minha nuca para bagunçar ainda mais meus cabelos.

-Pelo quê? – meu controle evitou minha voz de sair tremida em antecipação.

-Cuidar de mim – seus lábios acariciaram meu rosto, sua outra mão delicadamente entrou em baixo de minha camiseta.

-Não tem de quê – foram as últimas palavras coerentes que consegui manejar antes de sua língua passar sem cerimônia pelo meu pescoço.

Agarrei sua cintura e desajeitadamente caímos na cama.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Ow ow ow ow! 'Pera ai! Por acaso é o que eu estou pensando?

-Provável. – no que mais seu amigo poderia estar pensando seria um mistério.

-Ah cara! – onde estariam suas revistas pornôs numa hora dessas?

-Novamente você que quis saber. – ele perguntou e teve sua resposta.

-Eu heim! Só falta você me dizer que foi numa boate gay! – e esse seria o acontecimento do ano, com certeza.

-... – o silêncio fala por si próprio.

-Heero?

-Hum?

-Você não foi num lugar desses, foi? – tinha até medo de confirmar.

-Fui. – lá vem...

- QUÊ???

-Duo me mostrou uma. – mais um "quê" desses e pensaria em procurar tratamento em um fonoaudiólogo.

-Uma boate gay? Esse cara te fez lavagem cerebral! – existia explicação mais convincente? Wufei acha que não.

-Foi uma experiência interessante. As pessoas são bem liberais num lugar desses. – tirando a parte de se esconder dos conhecidos que nunca imaginaria ver num lugar assim, foi diferente ver todo aquele troca-troca e Duo quase pra ter um ataque de ciúme, só não foi divertido quando foi sua vez de querer arrancar umas cabeças.

-Seja discreto pelo menos, por que...

-Vi Treize lá. – a notícia era melhor do que ouvir o chinês divagar sobre masculinidade e honra.

-Treize...? – ouviu direito ou era mais um truque de sua deturpada mente com toda a notícia chocante que ouviu num dia só?

-Sim. – ele supera mais essa, Wufei é forte.

-Você encontrou... Treize lá? Nosso chefe Treize numa boate... GAY??? – o homem que ele mais admirava, mais tinha respeito agora desonrava sua imagem assim, que decepção.

-Ele estava olhando os dançarinos, depois não o vi mais.

-Dançarinos?! – sua voz até saiu tremida para seus próprios ouvidos.

-Seminus em cima de barris. – queria mesmo saber até onde Wufei agüentaria a tortura mental.

-Que isso! Homens seminus em barris, que tipo de inferno é esse?! – dava tristeza só de pensar.

-Ele parecia entretido. – particularmente não gostava desse tipo de show, mas há quem goste e claro que teria suas exceções se fosse um garoto de trança lá em cima...

-Tirou foto?

-Infelizmente não. – não lhe pareceu lógico levar uma câmera para a boate.

-Droga! Poderíamos usar chantagem e pedir aumento! – a idéia era simplesmente genial e de brinde poderia acabar com o casamento de um homem bem sucedido. Espera, ele é casa mesmo?

-Treize não parecia nem um pouco preocupado em ser visto. – pensou em ver o homem mandar um tchauzinho em sua direção, mas estava entretido demais com o cara dando em cima de sua propriedade particular para ligar.

-Faça-me o favor Yuy! Agora não me diga que foi numa colônia de férias homossexual passar o feriado! – a notícia seria pior que a morte de seu gato, mais um pouco e não agüentaria mais.

-...

-HEERO!!! - se estava tentando fazê-lo chorar estava bem próximo.

-Não chega a tanto Wufei, viajei, mas não para uma colônia homossexual.

-Viajou é? Pra onde? Acompanhado? – o alívio era inimaginável para qualquer mente sã.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Foi idéia do Duo, é claro. Veio outro feriado emendado e como faço tudo para não vê-lo entediado – ninguém sabe do que ele é capaz nessas condições – aceitei a viagem.

Como todo jovem duro e modesto, pegamos um ônibus para uma estrada de quatro a cinco horas para a cidade capital. Há uns dias atrás, fuçando nas estantes do meu quarto, Duo descobriu outra coisa que tínhamos em comum: animes. Como um bom japonês que sou, tenho minhas próprias coleções embora seja muito exigente quanto ao que leio ou assisto e descobri também que Duo compartilha esse mesmo gosto. Sendo assim, resolveu me arrastar numa das viagens que fazia sempre para comprar filmes que não encontramos por aqui e passearmos.

A viagem em si não foi tão cansativa quanto achei que seria. Dividimos os fones do mp3, ainda bem que são poucas nossas divergências musicais, e lemos alguns mangás, qualquer cena Duo criava uma piada na maioria totalmente infame e ainda não descobri o segredo de conseguir deixá-las engraçadas. Como sentamos no fundo, também não fomos nada discretos em aproveitar o isolamento da melhor maneira possível.

O hotel não foi difícil de achar. Duo sempre ficava na casa dos tios quando vinha, mas concordamos que seria muito inconveniente e meu pai aceitou nos recomendar um muito bom considerando o preço.

-Lembrou-se de reservar o quarto?

-Claro 'mor, reservei um de casal ainda. Segura aqui. – Duo me deu a câmera fotográfica e foi falar com o recepcionista. Notei que o homem de baixa estatura com uniforme atrás do balcão franziu a testa ao nos ver entrar, e oscilou o olhar entre nós dois antes de entregar a chave do quarto.

Chegando ao cômodo, qual foi nossa decepção ao ver duas camas de solteiro. O lugar era aconchegante e parecia confortável, mas não o suficiente para meu amante.

-Ele deve ter nos confundido – comentei antes que Duo ficasse nervoso.

-Que burro! Achou que somos amigos e deu outro quarto. Qual o problema dele? Vou resolver isso agora mesmo.

Voltamos à recepção e recebemos aquela mesma expressão do recepcionista de quando entramos. Com passos determinados Duo aproximou-se e jogou a chave no balcão.

-Algo errado com o quarto senhor? – perguntou observando as malas ainda em nossas mãos.

-Na verdade sim. – Duo fazia uma boa atuação de precisar se controlar para não voar no pescoço de alguém – Moço, eu me lembro muito bem de ter ligado há exatamente uma semana para reservar o quarto – o coitado ficou bem intimidado com os olhares nada satisfeitos que recebia de mim e de meu companheiro e pelo timbre que acabara de adotar na voz.

-Ah... Sim senhor.

-Também lembro muito bem que pedi um quarto de casal e você afirmou que havia disponíveis.

O homenzinho limpou a garganta e checou desnecessariamente o pedido em seu computador.

-D-Desculpe senhor Maxwell, foi um engano. Eu sinto muito.

A expressão do recepcionista era impagável, parecia estar de cara com a própria morte. Seria uma boa recordação, levantei a câmera que a mim foi confiada e tirei a foto.

-Tá bom, tá bom, eu sei que sim, dá logo a chave.

O homem quase agradeceu pela piedade e prontamente estendeu a chave. No elevador Duo comentou:

-Espero não ter pegado pesado, mas acho que ele vai pensar melhor antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

-Valeu a pena – respondi entregando a câmera digital com a foto que acabara de tirar na tela. O resto do percurso até o quarto, Duo passou dando risadas.

Com certeza uma cama maior fazia toda a diferença.

Passamos os dias andando em parques, vendo monumentos, shoppings, procurando restaurantes, galerias e descobri outra característica peculiar dele, adorava comprar roupas, bugigangas e principalmente filmes e cd de música, mas nunca levava nada sem ao menos tentar barganhar o preço, até em supermercado ele fazia negócio com o caixa e se não conseguisse mesmo sendo óbvio que era impossível, saia satisfeito com um grande sorriso de "pelo menos eu tentei".

Em um dos shoppings em particular, depois de tomar sorvete e passar por incontáveis lojas, reparei num grupo de meninas muito bonitas sentadas num banco e entrei num momento de recordações. Primeiro, há três meses atrás só entraria num lugar desse arrastado por Wufei, Quatre ou sendo extremamente necessário; segundo, muito provavelmente eu escolheria a presa, chegaria nela na cara-de-pau – como alguns gostam de chamar – dizendo que queria ficar com ela de preferência teria olhos puxados como os meus, ao julgar pelas roupas e pelo jeito, dariam risadinhas, a presa ficaria envergonhada ou fingiria e as amigas a empurraria para cima do "gatinho"; após algumas horas dificilmente nos veríamos de novo. Mesmo todos criticando minha tática de aproximação, sempre funcionou.

Mas agora não precisava de plano algum que não envolvesse agradar somente a criatura que segurava minha mão me puxando de um lado para o outro sem problema algum e essa mesma criatura acabou com minhas divagações.

-Que camisa legal, ia ficar muito bonita em você, Hee.

Duo possui um incrível bom gosto, então eu sequer olhei para a peça que ele secava antes de concordar com a cabeça. Sem que terminasse sua trajetória para a porta da loja, ele parou fitando o além e exclamou num tom que não dizia nada mais que brincadeira.

-Ah que meigo! – exclamou meio sarcástico e meio divertido.

Duas sonhoras lésbicas passeavam abraçadas não dando a mínima para os poucos que olhavam. Duo pensava o mesmo, não conhecíamos ninguém nessa cidade então fazia questão de andar segurando minha mão, coisa que não fazíamos. Senti uma cabeça no meu ombro rir e suspirar.

-Será que um dia chegaremos a ficar assim?

-Se está pensando em mudar de sexo diga logo.

Duo gargalhou jogando a cabeça para trás e me deu um leve soco no braço.

-Não! Eu quis dizer velhos, fofos e felizes! E não mulheres!

-Duo. – gostaria de poder responder, quero isso tanto quanto ele.

-Hum?

-Fica quieto. – ele mostrou a língua num gesto infantil, deu um selinho e pegou minha mão outra vez.

Como vingança tive que experimentar todas as roupas da loja.

Apresentei Duo a comida japonesa e ele me apresentou seu amigo dono de uma lojinha especializada em artigos de animes e desenhos em geral. Ele se apaixonou pelo gosto da cozinha oriental e ainda tive que ajudá-lo a levar as dúzias de sacolas, porém, tudo com desconto especial.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-E seus pais ficaram 'de boa' com isso? – não fazia muito sentido, quase tiveram um ataque quando descobriram do relacionamento do filho e depois mal se importavam com ele viajando ao lado do "mal feitor".

-Depois que minha mãe conheceu o Duo, ela se apaixonou por ele – não se intimidou com o som das risadas – se pudesse, ela o teria adotado.

-Legal. – o garoto devia ser muito carismático.

-Um dia ela até me falou...

****************** **FLASH BACK**

Começava a ficar intrigado com quem minha mãe tanto papeava no telefone, Duo disse que ligaria a essa hora, mas desse jeito não conseguiria nunca. Ela ria e falava sem parar. Um tempo depois veio até mim com o telefone na mão.

-Ah Heero, você encontrou sua alma gêmea, pena que no sexo errado – ouvimos um sonoro "HEI!" saído do aparelho, ela tampou o bocal e parou de rir – cuide bem dele está bem? Que não seja mais um na sua lista – sussurrou colocando o telefone em minhas mãos. Acho que precisava ouvir isso, mais importante que o reconhecimento de minha mãe era o meu próprio, ele não é só mais um, tenho certeza. – A propósito, é ele na linha!

******************** FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-E seu pai? – perguntou um tempo depois das risadas.

-Ele teve um pouco mais de trabalho pra conquistar a confiança de meu pai.

-Como?

-Minha tia estava grávida...

******************** FLASH BACK**

Estava sentado tranqüilamente na minha mesa do escritório quando o celular tocou. Já sabia quem era antes mesmo de ver o nome piscar no visor.

-Duo.

-Heero! Quando vem? Você disse que já estaria aqui quando eu chegasse. Estou esperando a uns vinte minutos!

-Fiquei preso com uma papelada de última hora, daqui a uma meia hora estou aí.

-Ah, tuuuuuuudo bem – sua voz cheia de ironia que lhe é caracteristica – podia ter avisado, agora sua tia vai ter que me aturar aqui, mas eu compreendo que não mereço nem um tipo de explicação, no mínimo um "desculpa Duo, por me atrasar e te deixar com cara de bobo" – nunca tinha escutado alguém tentando me imitar antes, foi engraçado – ou "eu sei que você saiu mais cedo do trabalho pra gente sair junto hoje, mas depois eu te compenso, querido!" Poxa, qualquer coisa, custa?

-Você sabe que é exatamente o que eu quis dizer.

-A-ham... É lógico! Se você ver seu quarto um caos depois não vai reclamar.

-Meus pais não estão em casa?

-Segundo sua tia que está aqui do meu lado acenando, sua mãe saiu pra comprar não-sei-o-quê e seu pai ainda está no hotel.

-Duo, pode me esperar no...

-Desculpa amor, só um minuto. – ele falou baixo para minha tia não ouvir, para os outros da família, somos melhores amigos por isso ninguém liga de ouvir as implicâncias dele, mas apelidos amorosos ainda eram particulares.

Ouvi sua voz abafada dizer "Licença tia do Hee, a senhora está bem?" Duo provavelmente aproximou-se sem tampar o bocal, pois ouvia uma respiração pesada e entrecortada até que veio a resposta "NÃO!" e a exclamação de volta no aparelho telefônico "Oh meu Deus!"

-Duo, o que aconteceu? – alguma coisa teria acontecido com minha tia? O bebê poderia correr perigo.

-A bolsa da sua tia estourou! – não podia ser numa hora pior, o marido dela estaria na oficina dele agora.

-E vocês estão sozinhos?

-Sim!

-Calma, você...

-Calma? Tenho que fazer alguma coisa! – ele entrava em desespero e era a pior coisa a se fazer nesse momento.

-Tem certeza? – péssima pergunta, mas ainda tinha a chance de ser alarme falso, afinal – A criança era pra nascer só semana que vem.

Do outro lado ouvi uns gritos e minha tia pedindo alguma coisa que envolvia hospital.

-Te ligo mais tarde! – e desligou.

Resisti à urgência de correr pra casa, sabia que não os encontraria lá. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora para ajudar e ainda precisava ter certeza da gravidade da situação, minha mãe não tem celular, não conseguiria falar com ela e de modo algum mandaria meu pai pra cima do Duo sozinho numa hora dessas, tentei ligar para o pai da criança, mas só consegui contato horas depois. O que fiz foi terminar o que tinha que fazer e esperei a ligação que ele prometeu. Tive tempo de revisar todos os detalhes do trabalho feito no dia mesmo sem muita atenção, arrumar o que comer num lugar perto, voltar e esperar um pouco mais. Mal terminou o primeiro toque, atendi.

-Heero! Nasceu!

Umas palavras emocionadas trocadas e já no carro liguei para meu pai que por sua vez ficou encarregado de achar minha mãe. Cheguei ao hospital apenas cinco minutos antes deles, meu tio já estava lá.

Passado o susto, outros familiares chegaram para ficar sabendo da história. Duo virou o 'xodó' de todos depois disso, meu pai passou a tratá-lo como um filho de tanto agradecimento por ter ajudado sua irmã numa hora tão crítica ainda mais sentindo-se culpado por deixá-la sozinha em tal condição. Enquanto todos babavam em cima do recém-nascido agora limpo e aquecido, meu pai puxou Duo para conversarem num canto. Não faço idéia do que disseram, mas ele voltou muito aliviado para meu lado.

Quando os parentes do pai chegaram, a enfermeira pediu para alguns saírem e evitar o quarto de ficar cheio. Meus pais, Duo e eu resolvemos ir por termos sido os primeiros a chegar, mas não sem antes meus tios e os outros agradecerem Deus e o mundo por Duo estar em seu caminho.

Por tanta questão que fizeram, Duo voltou conosco para casa e lá conhecemos os pais Maxwell. Entre outras coisas, meu companheiro me confidenciou que meu pai pediu para conhecer os pais dele e assim levou-os para a residência Yuy. Quando chegamos, eles acabavam de sair do carro. Eu já os conhecia pelas vezes que passei na casa dele, sempre fui incrivelmente bem recebido e esperava o mesmo tratamento correspondente.

Meus pais foram muito complacentes, pareciam genuinamente felizes com esse encontro, Duo e eu observávamos tudo de longe e Mariméia entretia-se com a tartaruga nadando de um lado para o outro no aquário tentando morder o dedo atrevido através do vidro.

Comecei a duvidar das boas intenções deles quando minha mãe tirou um álbum de fotografias não se sabe de onde, perdido há milênios e abriu para mostrar a senhora Maxwell, ela nos chamou e quando nos sentamos no sofá que vi. Era meu arquivo fotográfico de quando criança. Incluindo fotos minhas tomando banho bebê e fantasiado para uma peça na escola, nunca fui fotogênico e nenhuma do álbum era exceção. Duo tampava a boca, os olhos lacrimejosos de tanto segurar os risos cada vez que minha traidora mãe virava a página contando humilhantes histórias de coisas que fiz e nem podia me defender, pois nem me lembrava se eram verdades ou não. A infância de Duo não ficava para trás, entre um causo e outro, descobríamos que tipo de perfil psicótico tinha uma criança que pregava chiclete no cabelo das meninas e colocava insetos vivos e duvidosos na bolsa dos professores.

-O Heero quando bebê não parava de chorar, qualquer coisa e ele abria o berreiro! Às vezes eu nem sabia por que ele estava chorando. – comentava minha mãe sem noção das conseqüências dessas revelações – Ainda bem que ele sempre foi muito saudável.

-Põe saudável nisso – Duo murmurou em meu ouvido, quase, eu disse quase me fazendo corar.

-Você não precisava ouvir isso – disse para um Duo muito entretido nos contos.

-Ah, mas bebê Hee devia ser tão fofinho!

-Já o Duo – todas as brincadeiras presas na língua de meu amante, morreram engolidas ali mesmo ao ouvir a voz de sua mãe – era bem calminho, mas ficava no peito o dia todo, só queria saber de mamar, nasceu tão gorduchinho! – e continuaram o debate.

-Agora sim você não precisava ouvir isso. – ele me disse em retorno escondendo o rosto.

-Ah, mas o bebê Duo devia ser tão fofinho, mas gorduchinho? Ah não, isso não. – vi-o corar por um momento, enquanto deslizava minha mão discretamente pela sua cintura afirmando meu ponto de sua falta de gorduras extras, ele riu e anunciou para as mães orgulhosas:

-Acho melhor deixar vocês duas trocando segredos, nós vamos ver um filme.

No caminho para meu quarto, senhor Maxwell e senhor Yuy mudavam do assunto 'resultado do jogo' para uma guerra de milhões de anos atrás num passe de mágica, tanto que não tocassem no assunto política e religião acho que tudo sairia bem.

Uns dias depois era comum encontrá-los saindo juntos ou uns nas casas dos outros e assim a aliança Maxwell Yuy se formou.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-E as famílias se dão bem? – não é algo muito comum, nem mesmo com casais regulares, mas enfim...

-Passamos o Natal juntos. – isso diz muita coisa.

-Achei que ia passar com o Quatre. – o rapaz loiro sempre inventava alguma festa para essas datas convidando os amigos, já haviam se acostumado.

-Ele tinha planos melhores. – e Heero também.

-Como o quê?

-Viajar com o Trowa. – mal acreditara ele mesmo quando Duo veio com a notícia e apostava como Wufei teria uma reação pior.

- QUÊ???

-... – onde estava aquele cartão do médico mesmo? Deveria marcar uma consulta ou perderia o resto da audição que lhe restava.

******************** FLASH BACK**

Como seria nosso primeiro Natal juntos, combinamos de sermos singelos, afinal, ainda somos humildes universitários. Numa de minhas idéias apocalípticas e alguns conselhos falsamente ignorados, optei por um desses kits de loja de perfume. Simples, usual e de fácil agrado. Não tinha erro. Escolhi uma das caixas em opções e seus itens interiores. Perfume de meu particular agrado, creme, sabonete e alguns detalhes igualmente opcionais. Escrevi uma mensagem no cartão que comprei e tudo pronto, só faltava embrulhar.

Na troca de presentes, a barulhenta família Maxwell tentava a todo custo animar a festa dos silenciosos Yuy, talvez por isso ninguém prestasse atenção em nós dois.

Duo estendeu o pacote meio inseguro em minha direção, quando vi, quase não acreditei.

-Esse é o meu presente? – não tive a intenção de soar ingrato, apenas não tinha culpa de minha voz não ser das mais expressivas.

-Porque, não gostou? Pode trocar se quiser, eu vou...

No meio da sua frase tirei meu próprio pacote da sacola e pedi que abrisse. Idênticos. Até as embalagens e seu conteúdo. Olhamos em volta e nos abraçamos no meio da bagunça formada. Os primos, avós e tios, alheios ao nosso sentimento divertiam-se uns com os outros na residência do irmão de Howard. Alguém gritava para irmos comer logo, mas só queria saber do calor em meus braços até sentir um cutucão na camisa.

-Ô cunhado – Mariméia – pega leve – ela sussurrava – antes que a notícia espalhe. – discretamente ela apontou com o dedão para uma tia minha e uma prima dela mesma fofocando olhando diretamente para nossas formas abraçadas.

Duo soltou-se de mim e bateu as mãos juntas.

-E ai, vamos comer? – conferiu as fofoqueiras e viu que já haviam se acomodado na mesa. Passou a mão falsamente carinhosa na cabeça da irmãzinha – agora dê o fora.

-Eu heim?! Está bem, estou saindo, vou deixar vocês sozinhos, mas depois não diga que não avisei!

Mas foi só sua mãe gritar "tem sorvete!" que ela sumiu em um piscar de olhos. Infelizmente para mim, Duo também.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-A irmã atrapalha muito? – a impressão que teve foi de uma garotinha muito folgada.

-Nem tanto, mas às vezes irrita – o que podia fazer se era a mais pura verdade? Mariméia é uma boa garota, mas meio maluca também e Shiny, a cachorra, que o diga, sofre o dia todo com a menina em casa.

-Heero, acha mesmo que vale a pena? Quer dizer, tudo isso. Já pensou em como as outras pessoas reagem? É fácil dizer que não se importa e tudo mais, mas não é tão fácil ignorar as pessoas, o mundo está cheio delas! – e pior ainda, 'pessoas' é algo que Heero não gosta muito.

-Pra falar a verdade Wufei, o mais difícil foi lidar com a família, nunca tivemos problema com preconceito.

-Nunca? Sem contar o cara do picolé, nunca mais? – não é possível que tenham tanta sorte quando tem tanta gente que sofre com as opções que faz.

-Teve só uma vez.

******************** FLASH BACK**

'Mamãe Maxwell' queria fazer a ceia de Natal, mas faltavam alguns ingredientes. Foi nos dada a missão de comprar os nomes dados na lista e lá fomos nós dois para o supermercado.

Meu namrado e eu estávamos na parte de condimentos procurando o que nos foi determinado e o que houve foi o seguinte: Duo virou-se em minha direção apontando para algo ao meu lado.

-'Mor, pega aquele tempero pra mim, por favor? – na mesma hora em que terminou de dizer isso, tampou a boca com a mão percebendo o uso de um dos apelidos amorosos que ele insistia em me chamar, mas nunca em público assim.

A meio caminho de pegar o pacote, vimos uma mulher segurando uma criança pela mão, nos encarava com uma cara de nojo. Após alguns segundos pensei na possibilidade de que a moça estivesse com constipação, mas ela pôs a outra mão na frente dos olhos da criança e murmurou em nossa direção "Credo!". A mãe arrastou com força o menino para longe quase o fazendo tropeçar no caminho murmurando besteiras que só consegui identificar como "Que nojeira! Não tem vergonha!? Pervertidos!". Isso por causa de um apelido.

Atrás de nós um rapaz e uma garota davam risada tentando disfarçar que olhavam para nós dois. Estreitei os olhos e fiz minha famosa expressão assassina, eles saíram de fininho sem produzir som algum.

-Nossa, foi mal! – Duo apoiou-se no carrinho para não chamar mais atenção – É costume Hee, saiu sem querer.

Dei de ombros, acariciei de leve sua mão e joguei o maldito tempero no carrinho. Não tenho a mínima intenção de me preocupar com pessoas menos esclarecidas. Ele apenas sorriu e continuamos a tarefa sem cruzar com a mãe preconceituosa novamente.

****************** **FLASH BACK INTERROMPIDO**

-Não foi tão ruim! – poderia ser muito pior, com certeza.

-Não pra mim, mas Duo ficou muito envergonhado, continuou pedindo desculpas todo o caminho de volta. – o medo que a mulher poderia ser uma conhecida e pudesse contar para outros arruinando sua privacidade tomou conta de Duo que fazia de tudo para não fazer Heero se arrepender de sua decisão.

-Yuy – respirou fundo considerando tudo o que ouviu até agora – se ele te faz feliz, eu só posso te desejar sorte.

-Fora da família, só você sabe de tudo Wufei. – o japonês tinha mesmo uma grande confiança no amigo.

-E o Quatre?

-Deve saber, mas não por nós ainda.

-Ele tem uma intuição forte, por isso das insinuações. – lembrou-se de Quatre fazendo comentários estranhos sobre os últimos acontecimentos enquanto estava fora.

-Insinuações?

-É, Winner veio me visitar assim que voltei de viagem e veio com um papo estranho de você com esse cara.

-Por isso ligou. – não era uma pergunta.

-Exato, antes que eu resolvesse acabar com ele por dizer tamanha besteira – pensou melhor no que acabou de dizer – Mas obrigado pela confiança.

-Por isso resolvi não esconder nada de você, assim ninguém sai machucado.

-Que tal almoçarmos um dia desses? Eu chamo Meiran, você chama o seu... Namorado – quase engasgou, sorte tinha um copo de água perto – escolha o lugar.

-Um restaurante oriental novo na cidade.

-Tá, mas tão rápido por quê?

-Duo viciou em comida japonesa. – lembrou-se da conta dos restaurantes orientais que iam, ainda bem que rachavam tudo.

-Ah não brinca! – sarcasmo não é o forte de Wufei, mas foi inevitável, quase necessário.

-Bom ano novo Wufei. – já estava na hora de desligar mesmo.

-Calma! Só mais uma pergunta. – tinha de sanar esse último fio de curiosidade.

-...

-Não vá descontar em mim depois. – tinha de ser cauteloso.

-Vai. – Heero até adivinhava os pensamentos de Wufei: "é agora ou nunca!".

-Quem é o ativo e quem é...

*tu...tu...tu...tu...tu...tu...tu...tu...* O telefone fora desligado.

-Alô? Heero? Yuy! Aff...

****************** **TEMPO REAL**

Só Wufei para ser tão inconveniente. Embora ele tenha interrompido meu relato, nunca teria chegado ao fim de qualquer aventura sexual. Sabia que hora ou outra o chinês ia acabar entendendo, tive que ouvir muitos ataques e quase ficar surdo, mas a missão está completa com sucesso. Ele pode ser tão cabeça-dura quanto eu, vir de uma família tão conservadora quanto a minha e ter todos seus ideais de honra, mas quando se conquista o seu respeito nada muda sua consideração.

Agora é melhor parar de pensar em inutilidades e terminar de me arrumar antes que alguém sinta minha falta. Como o Natal foi na casa dos Maxwell, o Ano Novo seria aqui, na casa dos Yuy. Não conheço muito as tradições da comemoração, apenas que no Japão é bem diferente, minha família nunca achou grande coisa e eu também não, mas Duo parecia muito feliz com tudo isso.

Ouvi baterem na porta e lá estava quem eu mais queria ver. Não havia percebido o quanto era tarde perdido em pensamentos e roupas que Duo me comprara.

-O papo 'tava bom?

Duo se desencostou do batente e me abraçou.

-Ele entendeu. – resumindo nossa hora de conversa.

-Isso é muito bom, não tem nada melhor que o apoio de um amigo. – parecia falar por experiência.

-Wufei quer te conhecer num almoço.

-Ótimo! Podemos chamar o Quatre também.

-Falou com ele?

-Um pouco antes de vir pra cá. Ele ficou muito feliz por nós e disse que Trowa está adorando a terra natal dele. – Duo estava muito mais relaxado do que quando falei com ele esta tarde, parece que a notícia de Quatre lhe foi muito agradável.

Ouvi um estranho barulhinho constante pelos degraus de madeira e então uma pequena bola de pelos apareceu na escada, correu até nós e por alguma razão ficou pulando entre nossas pernas, então sem cerimônia alojou-se no meio de minha coberta na cama limpa e arrumada.

-Shiny! – chiou Duo – Sai daí, desce!

Olhei pra ele esperando uma explicação. Não me decepcionei.

-Sua mãe pediu pra trazer a cachorra pra brincar com as crianças.

A dita cuja passou correndo e desceu as escadas outra vez. Ouvimos passos de verdade subindo e achamos melhor descer logo.

Meus tios alugaram Duo por um tempo para brincar com a criança deles. Meu namorado tem muito jeito com os menores. As famílias interagiam muito bem, nossos avós, ambos doutores, compartilhavam muitos segredos num canto talvez ainda planejando como conquistar o mundo o que eu não duvidaria, as tias fofocavam, os tios falavam de futebol, os primos 'azaravam' as primas, as crianças corriam gritando e os pais tentavam colocar todos na mesa para a ceia.

Ao fim do banquete, o cenário estava bem mais calmo, empanturrados de comida os maiores se encostavam à cadeira esperando meia-noite.

-Pronto para o que o ano que vem te reserva – perguntou Duo ao meu lado.

-Por que não estaria? – fiz uma pergunta retórica.

-Mais ânimo Heero, estamos comemorando!

-Nunca vi sentido nesse tipo de festa.

-Como não? A festa do Ano Novo tem muito significado, é uma nova chance de recomeçar, esquecer o que aconteceu de ruim, é um marco!

-É inútil e comercial como todas as datas comemorativas.

-Todas? Ah 'querido' – lembrou-se de olhar em volta antes de usar o nome em tom irônico – você ainda tem muito que aprender, pois se não me der presente no dia dos namorados vai se ver comigo. – apesar do jeito ameaçador, sabia que estava só brincando, mas o fundo de verdade ainda estava lá.

Então a televisão começou a contagem regressiva. O padrasto de Duo estourou o champagne e fizemos um brinde. Assim que viramos a taça, a família de Duo incluindo o ele mesmo arrastou minha família para a calçada onde preparam os fogos. Foi engraçado ver como meu parceiro se divertia vendo aquelas coisas coloridas explodindo no céu escuro, os vizinhos saíram segundos depois e fizeram o mesmo, ouvi o avô de Duo murmurando "Viram agente soltando e vieram também, bando de invejosos!" pelo jeito ele ignorava por completo o fato de muita gente ter esse costume no Ano Novo, pelo jeito já estava meio caduco ou aquela cabeleira em forma de cogumelo pesava demais na cabeça. Howard tanto insistiu que convenceu meu pai a soltar um rojão, mas com sua inexperiência no assunto, ele soltou muito perto do poste e de alguma maneira estourou a lâmpada. O pessoal ficou assustado e tentou entrar de uma vez pelo portão buscando abrigo, mas minha avó sendo um tanto avantajada impediu a passagem causando um tumulto, eu sendo empurrado junto, na falação só consegui identificar bobagens como "Que trânsito! Passa pra lá, vai pra cá!" alguém respondendo "Então dá seta, né?!" daí pra pior. Evitei um suspiro. Senti uma mão no pulso me puxar, Duo arrumou uma passagem estreita entre a senhora para que eu pudesse entrar e buscar o controle do portão da garagem. Uma vez aberto me puxou para frente da tevê vendo os espetaculares fogos de artifício acontecendo numa praia, aproveitou que todos ainda se acomodavam na garagem soltando o restante da bateria e me abraçou apertado ainda olhando para a caixa de cores em movimento.

-Um dia – ele disse contra meu ombro – estaremos lá comemorando mais um ano juntos.

Palavras não eram necessárias. Apertei-o mais contra mim até termos que nos soltar pelos gritos entrando novamente na casa.

Cerca de uma hora depois começava a calmaria, alguns dormiam no sofá e outros sentavam na varanda para conversar. Escapamos para o andar de cima, estava vazio e calmo, mas quando abri a porta do meu próprio quarto com Duo em meus calcanhares, vejo minha tia, amiga de Duo, lá dentro ninando o bebê na cama. Minha cama limpa, mas nem tão arrumada mais por ter sido provada e aprovada pela cadela Shiny.

-Oh Heero, sinto muito! – sussurrou ao me ver – Sua mãe disse que tudo bem, espero que não incomode.

Fiz um leve sinal com a mão em desdém sabendo que Duo provavelmente se pronunciaria por nós dois.

-Imagina! Tudo bem tia! – ele sussurrou de volta.

Voltamos e nos sentarmos num sofá ainda no andar de cima. Esperamos uns cinco segundos e não ouvimos nenhum barulho próximo, nos três segundos seguintes Duo estava em meu colo me beijando como se não me visse a dias. Não podia ser melhor no momento.

Infelizmente minha alegria se esvaiu quando ouvimos aqueles barulhinhos outra vez. As patas de Shiny. Agora ela estava entre as pernas de Duo que estava no meu colo, tentando nos lamber ao mesmo tempo.

-Saco! Shiny sai daqui! – Duo tentava tirar a cadela d'entre nós, em seus pulos e brincadeiras acabava nos pisoteando.

O equivalente a um exército, corria batendo os pés pela escada prontos para uma invasão. Na verdade era Mariméia e sua gangue de pirralhos procurando o bendito cachorro aos gritos e risadas. Duo quase caiu do sofá ao pular de cima de mim quando se aproximaram com sua mãe lhes dando bronca pelo comportamento. Pelo menos ninguém nos pegou em flagrante, ainda mais crianças, seria muito constrangedor para as famílias. Chegaram como um furacão, acharam o animal de estimação, pegaram-no pelo cangote e desapareceram.

Duo, ao contrário de mim, sempre de bom humor, começou a rir.

-Não se preocupe – ele disse notando meu descontentamento – teremos muito tempo pra ficar juntos.

Seu sorriso não me deixava dúvidas disso.

****************** **5 ANOS DEPOIS**

-Anda logo Hee, se demorarmos não conseguimos lugar!

-Ainda temos muito tempo.

Coloquei a carteira no bolso da calça branca, peguei a chave do quarto do hotel em que estamos hospedados e descemos para encontrar Trowa e Quatre no hall para então nos dirigirmos a praia.

Encontrei em Trowa um bom amigo e Duo encontrou em Wufei alguém para atazanar. Depois que Duo e eu contamos sobre nosso relacionamento, marcamos um almoço todos nós, Wufei e Meiran. Foi tranqüilo e por fim nos entrosamos mais do que imaginávamos, com o tempo acabamos por fortalecer nossos laços de amizade.

Duo eu demoramos mais um ano para alugar um apartamento com medo de sermos precipitados. Quatre e Trowa não dividiam essa preocupação, assim que voltaram daquela viagem de Natal foram morar juntos. Enfrentamos mais tarde uma época difícil quando Meiran sofreu sérios problemas de saúde e voltou definitivamente para China ficar com a família, nunca deixamos de apoiar Wufei enquanto ele tentava se esquivar sutilmente das investidas ainda mais indiscretas do chefe. Sendo todos esses acontecimentos recentes, recusou nosso convite.

Muita luta, estudo, esforço e trabalho depois nos formamos e arrumamos empregos relativamente estáveis, decidimos realizar um dos sonhos do rapaz de trança. Deixamos os gatos, cachorros e tartaruga aos cuidados de Wufei e parentes, tiramos férias e partimos em busca de areia, Sol e água fresca.

Já era tarde da noite, tivemos sorte de encontrar um bom lugar para acomodar as cadeiras, mas a multidão a nossa volta não abafava o que Quatre e Duo tinham para conversar.

Aproveitei as horas que faltavam para repensar minha vida nos últimos cinco anos e seis meses. Tudo mudou e ao mesmo tempo não mudou nada. Duo me ensinou que isso se chama 'viver'. Ele também me mostrou um mundo com horizontes mais distantes, cheio de possibilidades e verdadeiras oportunidades de achar o que quer que eu procure, entretanto ainda continuo o mesmo cara bem familiarizado com a expressão "anti-social" e talvez até tenha mudado um pouco aos olhos de outros, mas para mim, sou o mesmo bastardo de poucas palavras. Duo nunca fez questão que eu mudasse, esse foi o grande erro de Relena e incontáveis outras, ele diz que se eu tivesse que mudar por ele deveria acontecer naturalmente, não vale a pena discutir com um cabeça-dura como eu e acabamos adaptando nossas diferenças.

-Vai começar! – gritou Quatre.

Duo puxou a cadeira para o meu lado em frente ao mar e segurou minha mão.

A contagem regressiva começou, todas as milhões de pessoas na praia incluindo nós mesmos, com a crescente expectativa para o show que viria.

Ao grito coletivo do "UM!" o espetáculo deu início. Brindamos e nos abraçamos em nome da paz, amor e amizade. As maravilhosas luzes tomavam forma e se desfaziam dando lugar a outras tão bonitas quanto, se não soubesse como eram feitas tentaria me render à idéia mágica de tudo aquilo. Do meu lado Duo me proporcionava uma visão ainda mais encantadora. A leve brisa marítima balançando seus cabelos, o brilho dos fogos de artifício refletindo em sua face e para completar aquele enorme sorriso que sempre fez meu coração pular uma batida para depois acelerar. A única coisa no mundo que me faz sentir desse jeito é esse sorriso que me dá calor há cinco anos e meio com o absoluto mesmo efeito desde então.

Ele virou-se para mim para provar que o dinheiro calculadamente gasto para chegar aqui valeu cada centavo ao ver seus olhos brilharem de plena felicidade. Tenho a impressão de que esse sentimento jamais vai mudar.

-Isso é demais Heero! O que 'ta achando?

-Maravilhoso.

Ele sabe tão bem quanto eu do que estou falando. Ele sempre sabe. Meus olhos sempre me denunciam para ele. Foi a palavra que encontrei para definir tudo o que deu início a minha verdadeira vida. Nossa vida.

Duo olhou novamente para as cores no céu estrelado acima de nós e voltou-se a mim.

-Hee, esses anos que passamos juntos... – coloquei os dedos em seus lábios o calando.

-Teremos muito tempo. – Ele sentiu a certeza em cada gesto meu, desde quando meus dedos deslizaram de seus lábios colocando uma mecha de sua massa castanha atrás da orelha até quando minha mão em sua nuca o puxou para mais perto.

-Eu te amo Heero – disse centímetros de meus lábios. Senti meu corpo flutuar mesmo não sendo novidade alguma.

-Eu te amo Duo.

Duo provavelmente diria algo como "e os lábio selaram numa promessa de amor" isso dito, eu digo que finalmente compartilho o sonho dele do modo mais completo possível. Há uns anos atrás achei que apesar dos problemas, não poderia ser melhor, mas agora tenho certeza.

Não tem como ser mais perfeito.

****************** **FIM**

**Notas da autora**: _POR FAVOR, COMENTÁRIOS! MUITO AGRADECIDA!_

Obrigada aos que leram, espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever. Em minha opinião, o que torna essa história tão romântica é saber que pode acontecer com qualquer um quando menos se espera. Claro que vários fatos foram tirados aqui e ali e adaptados para os personagens, mas é uma história baseada em acontecimentos e tenho orgulho de poder relatá-la a vocês.  
Obrigada novamente pela atenção e divirtam-se!

Comentários _muito bem vindos_: **maymacallyster**(arroba)**yahoo**(ponto)**com**(ponto)**br **OU BOTÃO VERDE no fim da página "review".


	2. Resposta aos comentários

**Resposta aos comentários de Baseado Em Fatos Reais**

_Por: Aryam_

* * *

Não, isso não é o capítulo 2 de _Baseado em Fatos Reais_. Felizmente para uns, infelizmente para outros, não pretendo fazer uma segunda parte, pois acho desnecessário (a história já está muito longa).

Gostaria primeiramente de agradecer a _todos_ os comentários que recebi quando a fic foi postada pela primeira vez. Fiquei extremamente feliz e surpresa com a receptividade da fic. Vou responder cada um individualmente e por ordem de 'chegada', como gostaria de fazer já há um bom tempo. Eles estão copiados na íntegra. As notas foram retiradas, pois isso não importa no mínimo e foram, de qualquer maneira, puramente simbólicas naquele contest.

De acordo com as administradoras do Concurso Um Novo Amor, alguns comentários não apareceram no site, e apesar do meu pedido, elas não me enviaram os que disseram não aparecer no site. Portanto, se isso for verdade, desculpe aos que ficarem sem resposta.

Observação: NA é 'nota da autora'

* * *

**Bra Briefs**: não sei quem é autora mas.. eu amei!!!  
Um enredo simples, mas que foi bem desenvolvido... e tb gostei de como faz resumos dos acontecimentos usando a historia do wufei conversando com o heero no telefone! gostei bastante msm!

_NA: _Pois bem, a autora sou eu XD Aryam. Que bom que gostou!!! Eu gosto de mexer com estilos diferentes de narrativas e para minha sorte, assim deu certo.

**Terezinha_Fleur**: Muito boa mesmo, envolvente, manteve a linha do mote e do roteiro, erros de ortografia inexistentes ( pelo menos não lembro de nenhum ) a cena co cachorro-quente me lembrou " A Invasão" da Yoru onde tem uma cena bem próxima , credito isso à uma "licença poética" e homenagem mais do q merecida ^_^

_NA:_ Muito obrigada pelos elogios. Haviam alguns poucos erros sim que tentei corrigir quando a re-postei no xyzyaoi, mas que bom que não foram gritantes. Depois do seu comentário, lembrei da tal cena do cachorro-quente de 'Invasão' que você comenta, e realmente, a intenção não foi mesmo de copiar. É que aqui na minha cidade, temos pontos de cachorros-quentes que são muito populares para o pessoal se reunir e na época eu ia muito; mas eu sou grande fã da Yoru, portanto, como você diz, consideremos uma homenagem merecida!

**Blanxe**: Muito linda a historia.....muito bem escrita tb...adorei a forma colocada entre o passado e voltandu de repente pro Heero conversando com o Wu no telefone.....

_NA:_ Nhya! Que bom que gostou!!! Fico lisonjeada com um elogio seu, moça! Adoro suas fics!

**MaiMai**: Ameiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiii  
Está perfeito! ^-~  
O final então ;_; muito lindo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Beijos lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

_NA:_ YEY!!! Brigada!!! Fiquei também animada com tanta empolgação! Valeu! Beijos fofa!!! Saudades!

**Maia**: muito bem desenvolvida, ficou muito boa!

_NA:_ Muito obrigada!

**Lien**: Me fez rir quando devia e pensar nos momentos certos.  
FEz uma história mais fechada, não um momento de um relacionamento.  
Alguns errinhos praticametne imperceptíveis. Só a chata aqui é q nota.

_NA:_ A intenção era essa mesmo, fazer pensar e descontrair pra não ficar muito drama, pois não gosto, mas não esperava fazer rir (não sou muito boa com comédias...), por isso acho legal em saber disso. Tentei corrigir os errinhos, espero que tenha tido sucesso, mas se perceber algum, por favor, não hesite em me avisar. Obrigada.

**Illy-chan Himura Wakai**: Absolutamente LINDA.

Amei:  
* As duas linhas de tempo;  
* As construções dos diálogos entre Heero e Wufei - absolutamente .tas.;  
* O roteiro simples, enxuto, muito bem estruturado, deixando a idéia de que tudo estava acontecendo de forma natural, gostosa - Acredito aqui que a autora atingiu 100% seu intento em nos passar esta idéia^~;  
* O modo como o roteiro foi se desenvolvendo, mostrando o relacionamento de H&D, com problemas, amor, vontade, firmeza, superação de obstáculos, etc...;  
* As cenas lime entre os dois, à voga de cenas lemons, deliciosas. *________________*  
* O tom de humor cínico, então... primoroso. Faltei me acabar de rir com as alfinetadas!!!

Enfim, como já disse no início, uma fic absolutamente...  
LINDA.  
FOFETICAMENTE SUSPIRANTE.  
APAIXONANTE.

E além de dar meus parabéns por tão excelente fic, queria dizer mais uma coisinha:

DESTAQUE ABSOLUTO para a cena a qual Heero diz à mãe estar namorando com um rapaz.

Uma das melhores cenas cínicas da fic.  
QUASE me fez ter pena da mãe dele.  
QUAAAASE.

ehehehheheeheh

ABraços!!!^  
*________*

_NA:_ XDDDDDD Nem sei o que dizer pra tu, senhorita Illy! Não sei mais o que continuar te dizendo a não ser OBRIGADA!!! E pensar que nessa época nem nos conhecíamos, mas seu comentário foi a que me deixou mais vermelha. Descobri aqui que a fic era engraçada de um modo cínico que é exatamente o tipo de humor que gosto, não era minha intenção deixá-la engraçada o.O' mas acidentes acontecem... E às vezes para o bem. Sei que você, como eu, gosta de coisas que saem um pouco do convencional e tentei mudar um pouco o estilo de narração e acho que consegui com êxito. Gosto de escrever em primeira pessoa justamente para deixar a história fluir mais naturalmente, ainda mais com o Heero que consigo tão claramente imaginar um cinismo sutil e quase sem querer. Mas já falamos bastante sobre isso, né?! Poderia ficar aqui escrevendo uma redação, mas só vou dizer OBRIGADA de novo, moça!!! Ah, destaque para "Fofeticamente suspirante"! Adorei! Beijos!

**Lyen**: Essa fic é tudo de bom! Tenho de dar 10 para uma fic tão bem elaborada e cheia de sentimentos.  
Quem dera eu escrever assim.

_NA:_ Nossa! Que isso! Fiquei até sem graça agora =^^= mas me esforcei bastante para que saísse algo bem feito, por isso fico extremamente grata por um elogio assim!

**Pipe**: Pontos positivos:  
1)Verossimilhança. Cara, é perfeito... Tudo plausivel... Poderia acontecer com voce, seu primo, seu vizinho...  
2)A historia foge do velho esquema de AU de sempre.  
3)Erros ortograficos inexistentes...

Porque eu não vou dar dez? Porque a melhor coisa, que são os comentarios do Wufei, acabou ficando num esquema meio cansativo - inicio do flashback, interrompe flashback, volta o flashback... Deveria ser feito de uma vez, tipo colocar o tempo real normal e o flashback em italico ou alguma outra forma...

Claro que como a historia ficou muito boa e voce quer saber como acaba, isso acaba ficando em segundo plano.

Fora que eu achei que o esquema dele com o Treize ficou... estranho? Wufei não sabia que o chefe era bi? Não aconteceu nada pra ele ser liberado por quatro meses do trabalho? Chefe bonzinho esse, nao?

Well, uma boa historia, de qualquer forma. Vale a pena ser relida. E muitas vezes...

_NA:_ Vamos por partes então.

1) Era a intenção exata. Por isso enfatizo que é baseada em fatos reais. É porque foi mesmo. Claro que não 100%, muitas coisas foram adaptadas e outras inseridas para alívio cômico ou drama e mais detalhada, mas queria que ficasse crível e me esforcei. Que bom que deu pra perceber ^^

2)Ufa!

3) Nem tanto! Mas pelo menos não tiraram a atenção da história.

Concordo com sua crítica. Teve momentos que também acreditei ficar cansativos, mas já não sabia mais como tirar, entretanto, todo mundo me falava que o melhor era os comentários com o Wufei e nessa história os flashbacks eram extremamente necessários, então sendo minha primeira fanfic, fiquei mesmo dividida e meio confusa.

A história do Treize foi uma das coisas que foi baseado em fatos reais mesmo e era para ser estranho propositalmente. E o fato do Wufei não saber que o patrão era bi... Er... "_Olá, muito prazer, de hoje em diante sou seu novo chefe, meu nome é Treize Kusherenada, sou casado, tenho uma filha, 35 anos, minha mãe é lésbica, pinto o cabelo e aparo minhas sobrancelhas para elas ficarem assim sexys mesmo, mas estou aberto a novas experiências, portanto se quiser, tenho um apartamento no centro que digo para minha mulher que está alugado quando na verdade levo meus amantes lá. Ah, por acaso mencionei que sou bi? _" porque Wufei saberia que o chefe, um homem sério e bem casado, de família, seria bi? Não é bem um assunto a se discutir como pauta de reunião. E ele foi muito bonzinho com Wufei mesmo, estranho, propositalmente estranho; mas também, Wufei estava passando por dificuldades e era problema de saúde familiar, ele tirou um tempo de licença e férias acumuladas.

E que bom que vale a pena ser relida! Quer dizer que já valeu a pena ter sido escrita!

Muito obrigada pelas críticas, são construtivas!

**Ju_Youko**: A fic é bem divertida, eu me diverti bastante lendo.  
Gostei bastante da estrutura que vc utilisou.  
Mas não consigo ver o Wufei reagindo da forma colocada na fic.  
E uma critica meio boba:  
Não gostei da utilização da palavra ósculo em vez de beijo, achei meio cômico e desnecessário, cortou u pouco o clima da fic pra mim.  
Mas em geral a fic está ótima!  
Meus Parabéns!

_NA:_ Criticas construtivas. Ótimo.

Devo dizer que tirei a palavra 'ósculo' da história em sua homenagem ^^" e foi colocada, pois fiquei com medo da palavra 'beijo' fica repetitiva e cansativa, mas mesmo assim a tirei. E sobre o Wufei estar OOC, bom, Wufei é um rapaz muito amigo do Heero e extremamente conservador, um cara decidido que tem seus valores muito bem estruturados na cabeça, portanto é natural que ele fique muito abalado com a notícia; mas sim, em algumas partes ele ficou mais... 'histérico' por assim dizer para a fic não ficar muito séria e quadrada já que o foco não era ele.

Obrigada pelos parabéns!

**Juliana**: Bom, não tenho muita paciencia em comentar em fan fics, mas essa chamou tanto minha atençao que tive que dedicar algun minutos nete comentario!  
Olha, essa fic eh.. PERFEITA... tipo... ideia ultra original... modo de escrever tambem... incrivel... e por mais incrivel que pareça, uma historia bem parecida comum amigo meu... eh bom saber que nao eh todo mundo que encara o mundo yaoi como algo anormal...  
Alias, adorei a forma como duo e heero lidam com o preconceito... numa boa... mais ainda como heero nao perdeu seu jeitaum de moço serio do começo ao fim!!!  
Uma fic romantica... naum melosa... romantica.. meus mais sinceros parabens ao autor(a) e gostaria de, no futuro poder ler mais alguma historia de sua autoria!  
um beijo

_NA: _Muitíssimo obrigada pelo comentário!!! Muito legal saber que dedicou uns minutos para me escrever um elogio, fico muito contente com isso. Tentei mostrar mesmo que o Heero não lida com facilidade com sua recém descoberta homossexualidade e os preconceitos, e que as coisas não são tão simples, e ainda mostrar que as pessoas mudam sem precisar perder a essência de sua personalidade, ainda bem que consegui!

**Gia**: Sem muitas delongas pq mta gente aí em cima ja disse o q eu ia dizer...entaum..soh tenhu q deixar super claro q eh essa fic eh a mais fashion d todas! a mais perfeita!! aa e q discman ja era...agora eh iPod...

_NA:_ Obrigada pelo comentário! Não sei se a descreveria como "fashion", mas foi um adjetivo interessante. É, o coitado do Heero não é endinheirado, então ele não tem iPod XD

**Mio**: Olá... axei o maximo a ideia do contest de fics... e essa aki em particular me surpreendeu! Noooosssa... ficou .. tipo... UAAAAUU!! super legal!! super msm!! gnt, como q consegue escrever uma fic grd assim, boa e ainda por cima naum perde o fio da meada!!! Eu sempre perco o fio da meada em menos de uma folha! E o tnt q a hitoria eh o maaximo!!! Mto, sei lah, veridica sabe? eh esse o termo? Enfim, eu e minha irma adoramos e estamos eperando o proximo context pra ver fics taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooo legais qto essa denovo!! um bjinhu

_NA:_ Obrigada!!!!! É difícil mesmo manter uma linha de raciocínio sem se perder muito já que acaba acontecendo de qualquer jeito. Que bom que gostaram!

**Lucius DWing**: A narrativa pareceu se perder um pouco. Ficar indo e voltando dos flashback fez a história se tornar dispersiva.

_NA:_ Obrigada por expressar sua opinião.

**Arashi Kaminari**: A história foi bem escrita e trabalhada de uma forma pouco usual, mas bem divertida. Qual a forma mais simples de se conversar com um amigo do que pelo telefone? Situações cotidianas sempre são bem vindas. Legal também a forma como expôs a realidade. Nem todo mundo acha simples duas pessoas do mesmo sexo se relacionarem de tal forma.

Mas, ao meu ver, a fanfiction pecou em dois momentos. O primeiro foi o fato de ter quebrado a forma de narração da história no momento em que Heero desligou o telefone. Sei que foi necessário e o que veio depois só reforça o que eu digo, mas a graça estava nos comentários do Wufei.

E o segundo momento foi que tal fanfic poderia ter terminado com algumas páginas a menos, umas treze mais ou menos. Caso terminasse ali, com o telefone batido na cara do chinês, talvez tivesse mantido o pique. Mas isso não é algo que tenha feito a fic ficar estragada. Apenas creio que levando em conta toda a informação que foi posta lá, essa fic merecia ser dividida em alguns capítulos e não ser apresentada como uma one-shot.

Fora isso, a fanfic está impecável.

_NA:_ É tão bom quando um leitor entende o foco da história. Realmente a idéia era que fosse verídica e que ainda nos dias de hoje (assim quando como quando foi escrita) não é facilmente aceito um relacionamento homossexual e que a pessoa tem que ser forte por dentro pra agüentar o preconceito.

Sei que a graça estava nos comentários do Wufei, mas o que veio depois era mais ou menos necessário. Mais ou menos porque eu tenho que confessar que fiquei um pouco perdida em como terminar a fic.

Também pensei em dividi-la, mas sinceramente não acho que daria certo. Tem que ficar um capítulo mesmo, mas entendo o que quer (ou queria) dizer. Só achei que o tema tinha a ver com o Ano Novo, portanto achei necessário chegar até esse ponto, mas hoje talvez não a tivesse escrito o que veio depois do Wufei daquela forma, teria terminado com algumas linhas depois do "tu tu tu"

Obrigada pelos comentários construtivos!

**Sakura Kinomoto Lee**: Adorei o Wufei! No começo achei estranho ele reagir assim, mas me toquei q ngm pode saber como ele seria na vida real sem guerras e tudo o mais e as pessoas tendem a reagir de modo imprevisivel diante de noticias..."chocantes". Dizer q a autora perdeu o fio da meada em determinada hora é absurdo!!! Fazer POV e ainda mais do Heero sem soar completamente OOC é mt dificil, mas acho q a autora deu conta do recado. Tb acho q o final foi MT necessario pra mostrar q o relacionamento foi continuo e ñ coisa de momento e ser dividida teria cortado todo o clima de conversa da fic. Mt válido tb as cenas cotidianas e de humor cínico, a familia deu um clima super aconchegante. Achei absolutamente maravilhosa!!!  
Parabéns!

_NA: _Nossa! Muito obrigada! Caramba, me senti defendida! Fico felicíssima que tenha achado tudo isso. O Wufei pode ser interpretado de muitas formas e escolhi uma linha para que ele ficasse interessante na conversa e tentei manter a linha da história coerente, pois sabia que tantos flashbacks poderiam acabar sendo confusos, manter o raciocínio para a história dar continuidade fluida foi um ponto um tanto quanto complicado mesmo. O final foi relativamente necessário, mas poderia ser um pouco mais curto, embora se teve quem aproveitou também, não faz mal a ninguém. Também gostei das famílias! Que bom que gostou! Obrigada!

**Chibi-Hotaku**: Bem, li todas as fanfics com muita atenção cada e escolhi uma que considerei, na minha opinião, a melhor de todas. E é esta. Por isso: 10.

_NA: _Wow... Me senti importante agora. Obrigada pela preferência.

**Mary Duda**: O q achei super legal nessa fic foi Heero e Wufei conversando por telefone, ri MUITO.

_NA: _Que bom que riu! É sempre gostoso saber que trouxemos um sorriso no rosto de alguém!

**Junior Misaki**: Muito flashback  
A história ficou meio depressiva por isso.

_NA:_ Depressiva? Bom, obrigada por expressar sua opinião.

**Bulma-chan**: Lendo o que anteriormente foi dito, que por sinal não foi pouca coisa, acho que qualquer comentário estaria sendo repetitivo.

_NA:_ Mesmo assim, obrigada!

**Yume Maxwell**: 10 cara a ultima parte da conversa de heero com wufei me fez quase cair da cadeira em gargalhadas quando li o "tu tu tu" HUAHSUAHS

_NA:_ Poxa, o Wufei tava pedindo pra ter o telefone desligado na cara, né?! Obrigada pelo comentário!

**Shanty**: Foi muito criativo a idéia de conhecermos um pouco da história de 1x2 por uma conversa entre amigos. Só achei que, uma vez que o fic era consideravelmente longo (o que p/ mim já era o máximo *__*), toda a historia sendo relatada pelo telefone ficou um pouco cansativo. Vc poderia, sei lá, fzr c/ q o personagens continuassem o dialogo em um almoço, p.e., entre todos os amigos onde assim poderíamos ver as expectativas q Q teve p/ eles e saber o como Wufei ficaria ao conhecer Duo. Mas nem por isso seu fic ficou menos maravilhoso ^___~, espero poder ler muito mais. Abraços de urso, Shanty.

_NA:_ Também achei um pouco cansativa em alguns momentos. Não mudei o cenário, pois aí sim a história ficaria muito dispersa, mas a história poderia ter sido bem encurtada. Que bom que gostou! Obrigada mesmo pela força!

**Daniel Faleiros**: ah legal! mto origineba! ^^

_NA:_ o.O valeu!

**Evil Kitsune**: Adorei o enredo, foi bem desenvolvido e os comentários do Wufei foram hilários, mas a história perde um pouco da dinânima, por causa de tantos flashbacks, mas eu gostei muito mesmo com esse porém.

_NA:_ Concordo com sua crítica, mas fico feliz por saber que gostou mesmo assim! Pobre Wufei... Obrigada!

_**Pós postagem no XYZyaoi:**_

**Joice Emi** (joicinha sem juízo): (...)mesmo sem ter lido as outras atualizações do site, claro q reli a fic novamente, pq eu a amei!!! Ela é muuuito engraçado, e a interação entre Wufei e Heero está perfeita, bem como o modo como Heero e Duo se conheceram, e tudo o mais. Eu me mato de rir ao lembrar o episódio do bebê...rsrs

Por isso, gostaria de agradecer a fic maravilhosa e parabenizá-la!!! Continue escrevendo, eu estarei sempre lendo suas fics!!!! Até

_NA:_ Queria te mandar um agradecimento especial! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo comentário e por reler a fic! Que bom que a achou engraçada! O episódio dos bebês é um dos meus favoritos por ser o mais vergonhoso! Mas mãe não perdoa mesmo... Valeu mesmo o apoio e logo vai ver atualizações minhas , espero que continue acompanhando! Até!

**_Fanfiction net_**

**Harumi**:

**1)** Olá, moça Aryam!

**2)** O que posso dizer sobre a sua fic? XD TAM TAM TAM TAMM! Foi uma fic MARAVILHOSA! E já vou dizer o porquê, mas primeiro eu gostariar de reesccrever algumas passagens da fic que ficaram meio vagas e tenho certeza que o sentimento do Heero serão completados por mim. Não são muitas, acredite. 8D

-  
**3)** -Vamos Heero, deixa de cara feia! Você vai ver que não é tão ruim – dizia meu amigo loiro – Essa academia é muito boa!

-São todas iguais. – foi o que repliquei apenas para ser alegremente ignorado - São grandes aglomerações de massa muscular fedorenta!Pessoas transpirando feitos porcos (nada contro os porcos...até acho que são muitos bonitinhos, do contrario Jorge Clooney não teria um, correto?) que não podem nem limpar o próprio suor do equipamento para o próximo usar. Com mulheres de 40 anos querendo se mostrarem para a guriazinhas flácidas cheias de crateras nas coxas e as mesma com um suplex atochado na bunda pra sei lá o que...claro isso não me atrapalha em nada. E sim faltou falar dos marombados peludos...são todas iguais...XD

**4) **Por que não? Não é como se ele tivesse alguma doença aparentemente. Se é amigo do Quatre, não poderia ser má pessoa. Acenei um sim com a cabeça e subi na esteira preparando meu mp3. Ou será que teria? Ele poderia ter um dente imflamado e me passar as bactérias!(Heero começa a suar a frio)O que será que ele comeu no almoço? Imagina se ele comeu natto(soja fermentada, um show de horror) e não escovou o dentes? Eu odeio Natto!!(Heero não aguenta a pressão e chuta a garra longe como se sua vida dependesse disso)

-Então, há quanto tempo vem aqui?

**5)** Cala a boca! Seu hálito fere os meus sentimentos! Ç_Ç

(Harumi falando: Só Deus sabe como eu ri pensando nessa situação. XD)

**6)** Na outra mão carregava um cesto de roupas. Em plenas 7:00 horas da manhã, minha querida progenitora estava guardando roupas. Ela não tinha mais o que fazer para aproveitar o sábado e isso às vezes me preocupava. Franzi o cenho começando a me irritar.

-A senhora não deve sair fuçando em coisas alheias.

Como é que uma anciã como a minha mãe sabe mexer nas mensagens? E do meu celular? Ele é um modelo diferente, comandos diferentes e tal, Deus! Sete de uma manhã de sábado! Essa velha não tem coisa melhor do que robar meu celular, fuçã-lo e arrumar as minhas roupas lavadas? Joga num canto e me deixa dormir oh tormento!

**7)** -Eu já... – de repente parou percebendo com curiosidade algo ao nosso lado.

Lá estava o picolezeiro que descia a rua, mas agora estava rente a praça. A boca aberta e os olhos arregalados para nós transformavam o rosto cansado do pobre senhor em cômica. Pensei em gritar 'sai daqui seu infeliz! O show acabou! Ou vai cuidar da tua vida ou prefere que a gente se pegue aqui mesmo pra você ver? Mas Duo não se agüentou e gritou "Ô tio, me vê um picolé aí!" bem na hora que o carrinho escapou de seus dedos e deslizou sozinho pela descida, foi então que desistiu de nos encarar como aberrações, achou melhor correr por seu ganha pão. Duo deu boas risadas, eu acompanhava de meu próprio jeito quieto. Quando cessou, contemplou o céu pintado em laranja, rosa, roxo, azul e cores que se misturavam enquanto o Sol nos deixava, para lembrar o que ia dizer.

**8)** Pronto! XD Foram reformulações que eu não pude evitar. Formaram se na minha cabeça enquanto eu lia a fic e como o Heero é um poço de candura eu tenho certeza de que ele pensaria essas coisas. Desculpa se em algum momento minha brincadeira te ofendeu, mas como eu disse antes, eu não pude evitar esse tipo de coisa...foi tão natural na minha cabeça. E se a minha mãe me acordasse num sábado às sete da manhana com uma pilha de roupas e o meu celular lido o que é quase impossível, eu gentilmente mandava a velhinha (eu amo a minha mãe eu juro) muito longe. XD Mas Sete não dá!

**9)** Adorei essa forma de escrever a fic! Com flashes back e interrupções do tempo real o tempo todo, o que em nenhum momento fez perder a constância da estória nem nada. Na verdade foi muito divertido e engraçado!

**10)** Adorei os surtos do Wufei no telefone. aauhuauhauha essa conta vai sair uma banana, hein Wufei? Eu pensei que o Wufei ia ficar totalmente OCC mas não foi isso o que aconteceu, não. Ele continuou bem moralista e quadrado, menos no final. XD ele berrando e perguntando as coisas sem pudor nenhum foi muito emocionante.

**11)** Contudo, nada supera a vizão grotesca que eu tive de um Trowa parrudinho com uma regatinha apertada! . Num não pensa nisso!Chega! Chega! Minha mente me tortura de vez em quando. Trowa é esbelto! É a marca registarada dele! E piruetas também. XD O Quatre é um pentelho mesmo! Preocupado com a saúde alheia. ts XD

**12)** O chocolate! O chocolate! Sério eu caí na gargalhada em plena madrugada! Eu quase me sufoquei tentando não rir alto. Eu jurava que era uma camisinha e eu podia ver a cara de indignação do Heero e qundo o Duo começou a rir eu percebi o que era porque no mesmo dia (eu li em dois dias a fic) antes de ler a fic a minha mãe tinha me dado um chocolate desse tipo. Por isso que a reação foi em dobro. XD Vai lá Duo dá uma lição de moral no Heero! MOstra pra ele que a vida pode ser bem mais purpurinada! Eu ia xinga muito o sorveteiro se fosse no meu caso. XD

**13)** Pô Aryam! Eu pensava que ia rolar uma descrição detalhada de um lemon com os dois no motel!! Ç_Ç Sua pessoa má, sem coração! Me deixaste a ver navios. T.T tava toda boba que ia ler um action boa e tu me cortas as minhas asinhas de galinha. Isso não se faz! É muita crueldade para uma pessoa só. XD

**14)** O lance do pai do Heero de pedir pra ele que não fosse um fracasso, foi estupidamente bom. Foi um golpe de misericordia. Eu fiquei muito de cara com ele em achar que o heero por ser gay não seria uma pessoal igualmente capacitada. Seu velho corno! Sofra! Mas ao mesmo tempo foi tão aceitável e justa essa reação...eu ficaria muito puta se eu presenciasse uma situação dessas, mas eu goste tanto. XD Vai entender.U.U A mãe dele não foi tão diferente, mas o pai foi o cara. XD E a irmã do Duo é sem noção...safadinha ela. XD

**15)** A fic foi Ó-T-I-M-A! Foi bem desenvolvida, aproveitamento de 100% sem coisas desnecessárias...claro que faltou o meu lemon e isso tu podes ter certeza que eu vou cobrar...hoohohho... e muito bem finalizada! XD Foi um melzinho de tão doce e chuchuchu que tava! Amei de montão a fic.

**16)** Viu como tu escreves bem? Então, mãos a obra, guria! XD Coloca esses dedinhos para trabalhar que eu adorei e estou adorando as suas fics! Faça uma leitora feliz! 8D hohoho mesma tática! 8P

**17)** Beijos e abraços de panda obeso para dar motivação a uma autora envergonhada! Vai panda sexy!  
Força, Aryam!

**18)** Nossa que comentário pequeno, né? XD

Ahh desculpa quaquel erro e falta de clareza mas eu tô exausta e são 6 da manhã. XD Eh pessoa que dorme tarde porque fica lendo ficc até altas horas!! Xd Viva!!

Kissus de montão!

^_^=

Harumi

_NA:_ Bom, por ser especial resolvi responder seu comentário aos poucos para não ter confusão. Para ficar mais fácil, numerei os parágrafos. Respira fundo, aqui vai:

**1) **Olá moça Harumi!

**2) **Que bom que gostou! Fiquei curiosa por essas partes vagas. Manda ver!

**3) **XDQue horrível! Se o Heero tivesse pensado isso, com certeza teria recusado na hora fazer academia! Aí ele não teria conhecido o Duo e na teria fic .

**4)** Também odeio natto. Eca! Sinceramente, quem teria nojo de alguém tão lindo quanto o Duo?

**5)** Tirando que quase tive um ataque epilético de tanto rir quando li isso, fiquei com dó dos meus meninos.

**6) **Esse é o tipo de detalhes baseado em fato real nessa história. Isso realmente aconteceu XP e sim, eu teria xingado minha mãe se ela tivesse feito isso comigo.

**7) **Não consigo pensar no momento numa coisa mais OOC do que Heero gritando essas coisas para o picolezeiro . mas com certeza foi engraçado imaginar!

**8)** Não ofendeu, menina! Eu ri muito, isso sim! Heero, poço de candura? XD Com certeza! Mãe sem nada para fazer é difícil, fica procurando aonde se enxerir.

**9) **Que bom que gostou! Fiquei bem na dúvida antes de decidir escrever assim, mas depois achei interessante, pois é difícil encontrar fics em estilos diferentes de narração. Aprendi a gostar bastante do POV do Heero. Sinceramente não era a intenção ficar engraçado, por isso fiquei bem surpresa com as pessoas me dizendo que tal e tal parte as fizeram rir, mas também fiquei muito feliz com isso. Parece que tenho um certo senso de humor oculto.

**10)** Esse Wufei ficou bem caricato mesmo. Foi meio para zombar os clichês dele em fics onde ele só grita e reclama adoidado, mas no fundo é um grande amigo do Heero e só quer vê-lo feliz e bem. Ele faz o tipo de pergunta que todo mundo quer fazer para o amigo gay XD

**11) **Eita, você não assistiu o anime? Trowa é bombadérrimo! Pega qualquer cena dele sem camisa! Quatre é enxerido, quer se meter na vida de todo mundo e ganhar brindes! "Traga um aluno e ganhe uma camiseta". É a máfia da academia!

**12) **Outro momento baseado num fato real que aconteceu comigo e o protagonista da história. Ri por uns dois dias diretos. Legal saber que você também passou por isso! Eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara XD Purpurina!

**13)** Desculpa! Foi minha primeira fic, não tive coragem de escrever lemon. Mas prometo que vou recompensar em minhas próximas estórias ^_~ e eu achei que, além de alongar muito mais uma fic já muito longa, perderia um pouco da inocência da história.

**14)** "Velho corno" XDDDD Realmente, tem pessoas que acham gays seres inferiores. É revoltante, mas é normal de ter pessoas assim. Foi mesmo para ser um golpe de misericórdia, o tipo de coisa que dói mais do que um soco no estômago. O pai do Heero e mesmo a mãe, tinham planos para o futuro do filho perfeito, de repente, tudo desmorona na frente deles.

A irmã do Duo era pra ser mesmo aquela irmãzinha pentelha que chega, enche o saco e vai embora.

**15)** Engraçado, achei metade da fic desnecessária XD ainda mais o final dela, bem enrolado. Fico feliz de verdade sabendo que gostou tanto dela. Acho que poderia melhorar bastante, mas não tenho mais ânimo para mexer nela. Quem sabe um dia? Se o fizer, pode ter certeza que incluiria um lemon ^.^=

**16)** Muito obrigada mesmo! Vou tentar então não desapontar. Espero que goste do que vem por aí!

**17)** Estava precisando mesmo de motivação de um panda obeso sexy! São tão fofinhos! Vou tentar perder um pouco a vergonha na cara. Beijos e abraços para ti também!

**18)** Imagina! Eu amei ler seu comentário. É muito emocionante para uma autora ler algo tão divertido e com elogios tão gostosos ainda mais sendo da minha primeira estória postada.

Não me importo com erros! Isso é o de menos, o que importa é a intenção. Tem coisa melhor do que ficar de madrugada lendo fics e ir dormir pensando nelas? Viva mesmo! Banzai!

Beijos e novamente obrigada pelo comentário super fofo.

**Kiara Salkys:**

_Primeiro comentário, e-mail_: Aloha!  
Acabei mesmo agora de ler "baseado em fatos reais" e tal como prometido aqui vai um comentario á sua fic!

Devo dizer q achei interessante ser o Heero a relatar os acontecimentos para o Wufei. As interropções do chinês foram muito engraçadas!! O Wufei achando q o Duo era um tarado sexual e q queria abusar do Heero... eu ri muito com isso!  
O melhor foi quando o Heero contou q tinha visto o Treize na boate gay!! hauhsuhaushaushauh  
Mas bem q o Wu-chan podia dar uma chance para o Treize nehh? XD  
Achei q vc fez o Heero bem fofo sem ser ooc... Nossa! Ele ficou tauh adoraval!  
Foi sacanagem o Hee-chan desligar o telefone quando o Wufei ia perguntar quem era o seme e quem era o uke... Deixou o chinês na duvida!

A fic ta bem romantica e apesar de ser grandinha a leitura é fluida... vc vai lendo e quando nota já está no fim...

Adorei a fic May-chan!  
Espero q vc publique novas fics suas!! E nauh se esqueça de me avisar... pq eu sou muito distraida e ando com pouco tempo e assim as actualizações ou novas fics acabam por escapar!!

Tou indo ler as fics q vc traduziu... hum... talvez Lessons (pq quero ler algo 3x1) e as da LoneWolf... depois digo o q achei ok?

kuss**  
Kiara-chan

_NA: _Aloha! Achei uma reação natural do Wufei achar que o Duo era um tarado sexual pro ter 'desvirtuado' seu melhor amigo para o mal caminho. É bom saber que consegui causar risadas, só por isso já valeu escrever! Essa da boate gay, achei um fato muito engraçado também, pois meu amigo realmente viu, não o chefe, mas um vereador da cidade e um gerente do trabalho dele quando foi numa boate gay, fiquei chocada na época. Achei que seria cômico o Treize lá sem nenhuma preocupação, mas ficaria forçado se o Wufei aceitasse os avanços do chefe.

Eu temia muito o Heero ficar OOC, ainda mais porque explorei bem profundamente o seu psicológico, foi muito delicado para mim escrever sem inserir muito do meu próprio ponto de vista. Que bom que ele ficou fofo! Ufa!

O Wufei mereceu ter levado um 'toco' quando o Heero desligou o telefone na cara dele. Que curioso!

Temi a fic ficar muito truncada ou desmotivar pelo tamanho, mas quis deixá-la bem leve de ser lida mesmo. É romântica no último! Cuidado, dá cáries se ler demais XD

Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

Pretendo publicar novas fics sim e pode deixar que aviso!

Você até já me comentou dessas traduções que menciona, mas vá ler as outras então! Divirta-se ^_~

Beijos, moça!

_Segundo comentário:_ Aloha! ^^

Eu já tinha comentado essa fic com vc por mail... mas quando vi ele no deu  
vontade de ler outra vez...

E ela está ainda melhor do q eu me lembrava! *-*

Adoro todas as interrupções do Wufei! Principalmente sobre a boate gay! Ri  
demais nessa parte...

A fic é muito romantica mesmo e muito fofa!

Kuss  
Kyra-chan

_NA:_ Aloha!

Fiquei toda boba quando vi esse comentário seu no site!

Não acredito que leu de novo! Nem eu consigo XD é tão grande...

Aw, melhor, é? Deve ser que nem vinho então . hehe

O Wufei é tão fácil de deixar caricato, coitado. E boates gays são bons cenários para se explorar situações cômicas. A relação deles era para ser bem fofa, o problema é o resto do mundo.

Ainda estou com um sorriso enorme de ver esse seu outro comentário. Obrigada mesmo!

Abraços!


End file.
